


Not A Bad Thing (Do I Wanna Know?)

by hewantstomarryharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, Photographer!Louis, These Tags Are Getting Ridiculous, They were just really dumb and stupid in school, Two Shot, also I made Perrie a motorcycle??? sorry, but not really, i need to stop, it's good, just read it, lots of music and stuff, no smut sorry, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewantstomarryharry/pseuds/hewantstomarryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anne hires Louis Tomlinson to shoot Harry’s senior photos, nobody expects it to be so… hard. Certainly not Louis himself, until little doe eyed Harry from his high school days decides to grow into a man. A man that Louis isn’t sure he can resist. But this time around Harry isn’t into playing games, unless of course, he’s the winner.</p><p>(Two Shot)</p><p>*I'll finish this eventually. Probably.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Thing (Do I Wanna Know?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part one. I'll have part two up really soon. Things are very hectic with work and such. I apologize in advance for the long wait, and if you stick around, I love you. I just really wanted to get this out, and I still need to go through and edit part two and all that fun stuff. 
> 
> Title taken from Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake and Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Also, I live in the States. So my attempt at any and all things British are more thank likely complete rubbish.

**Saturday**

_Anne was trying to kill him._ That was Harry’s first thought when he came down the stairs after Anne had called out a, “ _H, get your bum down here! I’m about to leave!_ ” two minutes ago. His second thought was, _could this get any worse?_ And his third thought the moment he saw the other boy was, _no, no it could not_.

Standing in front of him with a dazzling smile and bright blue eyes was none other than _Louis Tomlinson_. Louis, who was flashing his smile to his mum, blowing her away with his charm and likable humour and being Louis. Naturally. It was just the way Louis was, able to charm the pants off anyone.

Harry took the time that Anne was chatting with Louis to take the older boy in. He hadn't seen Louis since the older boy graduated two years ago, going off to uni. He was still the same height, same clear blue eyes that made everyone’s heart race. His golden brown locks were messy, his fringe long gone and now in a carefully styled quiff. He had definitely got older, though the only sign Harry could see was by the light scruff around his jaw that had _not_ been there two years ago.

Harry looked on as Louis nodded on about whatever Anne was saying, neither of them noticing his presence just yet. Which was fine for Harry; gave him all the more time to oogle shamelessly. The intruder was wearing a light blue denim jacket over a dark tee shirt. A pair of black skinnies with the bottoms rolled up to reveal his ankles, feet sock-less with a pair of Toms. And _oh Lord, yes_ , he still had the arse. Had it always looked that good? Probably.

Harry coughed, clearing his head of those thoughts, pulling his grey jumper as low as he could as if it would help any. He could not afford to get a boner right now, especially since he was just in a pair of tight underwear - and his mum was right in front of him. _That_ would be embarrassing.

The moment the older boy saw Harry at the edge of the steps his smile faltered, his lips turning downwards into a frown. His blue eyes were confused as he coughed awkwardly. Anne grinned, hugging Louis tightly with a “thank you” before rushing over to hug Harry briefly, kissing his cheek and grabbing her wallet off the counter, announcing that she had to work and not to wait up before opening the front door and leaving with a wink.

Harry sighed and turned his gaze towards Louis, not moving from his position. He was beyond confused. What exactly was Louis doing in his kitchen? What was Louis doing in his kitchen when Harry had thought he’d never see him again? What was his mum thanking him for? Why was neither of them making any move to speak?

“Harry?” The older boy asked quietly, his gaze travelling up and down Harry’s body twice, stopping longer than necessary at his barely clothed, obviously there bulge before meeting his eyes. Harry wasn’t going to lie, even as embarrassed as he was - he felt the _tadest_ bit smug.

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, frozen at the bottom of the steps, his hand clenched tightly around the banister. His knuckles were white, his face most likely red and he just wanted to go back to sleep. Actually, scratch that, he probably was asleep. That was the only reasonable explaination here.

“ _Wait_.” Louis eyes widened. “You’re Anne’s son?”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Yeah?”

“Are you sure?”

Harry’s lips turned up into a smirk. “ _Well_. I’m fairly certain.” He paused. “I mean, I have the birth certificate to prove it though, if you need proof.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You've gotten cheekier, I see.”

Harry shrugged, finally making a move into the kitchen. Banter was easy. He was _good_ at it. So he felt slightly more at ease. He went into the fridge and got a bottle of water, taking a long swig before looking at Louis again. “So were you going to tell me what you were doing here or were you just going to stand in my kitchen and stare at me like a creep?”

Louis glared though a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. “Well I quite like the second option, Curly. Especially if you’re not going to put on trousers any time soon.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll put on clothes when you tell me what you’re doing here.”

Louis smirked. “Now, I didn’t say I’d _prefer_ you wearing more clothes. Quite the contrary, actually.”

This time, it was Harry’s face that broke into a deep blush and he mentally cursed himself.

“Aha,” Louis grinned. “Still have the ability to get you flustered, I see.”

Harry glared and turned his back to Louis, grabbing a banana off the counter and peeling it slowly. “Still a dick, I see.”

He heard Louis scoff, but ignored him as he ate his breakfast. This was odd. Extremely so. Louis was the last person he expected standing in his kitchen on a Saturday morning. Well, _any_ morning to be honest.

“Your mom hired me to do your photos.” Louis sighed, leaning against the counter beside Harry.

“She _what_?” Harry’s neck snapped towards Louis, who shrugged with his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed before plastering his signature Louis Tomlinson grin on.

“Looks like you’re all mine until next Saturday, Curly.”

Harry shook his head slowly. “No. No. _Nope_. This isn’t happening.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It won’t be that bad.”

Harry tossed the rest of his banana into the garbage, no longer hungry. This _couldn’t_ be happening. He wasn’t going to spend damn near forty hours with _Louis_. He wasn’t going to spend five days with _him_. There was no way in hell. He didn't even want to do these stupid photos. It was an American thing, and lame. But he had given in because, well, it was his mum.

“Why?” Harry demanded, glaring at the wall.

“Well. When I agreed to take the gig, all I was given was Anne’s name, my fee, which she paid in full, by the way, your mum is ace, mate, and the dates and hours I was needed.”

“So you didn’t know it was me?” Harry frowned. He wasn’t sure if he secretly hoped Louis had taken it just for Harry or if he’d be angry if he did. Either way, he knew he was stupid for even thinking Louis had ever given him more than a passing thought.

Louis laughed, a beautiful sound that Harry wanted to hear even more of. “Don’t flatter yourself, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, his arms crossed tight across his stomach. “This isn’t fair.”

Louis punched his arm lightly. “Life isn't fair. Stop pouting and get dressed, Styles. You’re cutting into precious time.”

Harry sighed deeply. “ _Good_.”

After a few moments of awkward silence Louis cleared his throat. “You know, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get it over with.”

“So long as you’re not a dick.”

Louis held his hand over his chest, looking appalled. “Excuse you, Harry. But I am never anything but my best.”

Harry pursed his lips to stop from laughing. The boy really should have stuck with acting, he could have been huge. How he ended up doing photography of all things, Harry would never know.

When Louis was still striking the same pose, Harry broke, cracking a grin. “Stay down here. I’ll be ready in ten.”

Louis grinned. “Aye, aye Captian.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he left Louis in the kitchen, heading upstairs to his bedroom, wondering if there was any way he’d get out of this. Probably not. It was a disaster in the making, really.

\--

Forty minutes later they were in Louis’ black Range Rover that Harry remembered seeing Louis drive around all through school, some crappy pop music blaring through the speakers. “Still have this thing?” Harry questioned, watching as they left Holmes Chapel.

Louis shrugged. “No point in getting rid of something if it works perfectly fine.” Which. _Okay_. Harry was just trying to make small talk, but apparently small talk wasn’t going to work. Whatever.

They drove in silence for about twenty minutes before Louis pulled off onto the side of the road, shutting the car off.

“Um...” Harry was worried. Was Louis going to kill him or something? They were surrounded by random fields, no cars near, no houses, nothing. Harry was definitley worried.

Louis laughed, looking at Harry's terrified face. “You should know something about me, Styles.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked, turning in his seat to better see Louis.

“I’m not a normal photographer.” He paused, a wry smile on his face. “Or a normal anything, for that matter.”

“Meaning?” “Meaning you and I are spending the entire week together, and we’ll stop when we feel inspired.”

“Oh.”

Louis laughed, grabbing his camera. “Come on, Curly. The sun’s just right.”

\--

Harry humored him for the first twenty minutes. _Stand like this, stand like that, no a little more to the left, now look that way, eyes towards me. Come on, Styles. Just look at me, I’m not_ that _hard on the eyes._ After those twenty minutes were up, Harry did his own thing. He waited, posed the way Louis wanted him and two seconds before the camera shutter went off he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes before bursting into laughter.

Louis narrowed his eyes and flicked through the photos on the camera, giving a disapproving look before sighing. “Come on, Harry. Take this seriously, please.”

He pouted. “But why, Louis? I just want to have fun with it!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “ _Because_ , Harry. This is my first actual shoot, and I can’t muck it up because you want to have fun.”

Harry rolled his eyes, plopping down on his bum, and looking up at Louis. “If I _remember_ correctly, all you used to do was have fun.”

Louis squinted at him. “Actually. Hang on. That might work.”

“Wha-”

Louis cut him off, shaking his head. “No. No. Just stay there, yeah? Bring your feet up, bend your knees a little, and like, hang your arms off your legs.”

Harry sighed, but did as Louis instructed, looking up and giving the older boy a face that clearly showed he wasn’t impressed.

“Okay,” Louis grinned, moving closer with the camera held higher. “Great.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but nonetheless gave Louis a tight smile as the camera went off. Louis made a face. “Can you just please act into it?”

Harry grimaced. “What do you want me to do?”

“Can you smolder?” Louis asked, not looking at Harry, but down at the camera in his hands. If he were looking at Harry, he’d see the best damn smolder he’d ever seen on the boys face. When he looked up his breath hitched, as Harry smirked.

"This good enough?"

Louis frowned. "Uh, yeah. Just. You stay there. I'm gonna go over there," He pointed behind him. "And then we'll take some shots, yeah?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure." If this was how the week was going to go - Louis being an ass and not having any fun with it, then Harry was already over it. So over it. But he was having fun regardless, damn it.

\--

"I'm _hungry_." Harry complained.

Louis sighed. "One more place and we'll stop for food."

"But _Louis_." Harry whined. "I'm hungry _now_."

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching over Harry to get into the glove department, digging around. He came up with a half eaten bag of crisps and tossed them on Harry's lap. "Stop bitching."

Harry huffed but ate the stale crisps anyways. Louis rolled down the windows and cranked up the radio, singing along as _Rather Be_ came on. Harry shook his head and tried to ignore everything - the music, Louis singing, the road, Louis in his stupid jacket that fit him too well, the stale crisps, Louis looking over with a grin every few minutes - just everything. Harry just couldn't get over the fact that Louis was _here_. Louis was back in town after two years. Louis was, well, for all intents and purposes back for _Harry_ , even if he didn't know. But what Harry couldn't wrap his head around was just _Louis_. Had he forgotten that the two didn't exactly get on back in the day? Had he forgotten that he basically made it his mission his final year to make Harry's life hell? Had he forgotten that he pretty much hated Harry? And now, here he was, acting like it was all fine and dandy. What the hell?

"You don't like me much, do you?" Louis asked, turning the volume down so they could talk.

Harry shrugged.

"Right." Louis sighed. "I assumed that much."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know what happens when you assume, right?"

Louis frowned. "So you do like me?"

Harry sighed. Why was he even _here_? Why was he still talking to Louis? Oh right. Because he was still stupid. And talking to Louis was as easy as breathing. So. 

"I don't _hate_ you." He paused, grinning at Louis. "But I don't particularly _like_ you either."

Louis snorted. "Quoting _Twilight_? Oh wow, Styles. I gave you too much credit."

Harry laughed. "You understood the refrence, so obviously I gave you too much credit, Mr. Too Cool For Everything."

"You _do understand_ ," Louis smiled, his eyes back on the road. "That I do have _four_ sisters, yeah?"

Harry's shoulders shook with laughter. "I'm pretty sure you're the ones that were dragging them to go see the movies."

Louis gasped. "I was not!"

"Yeah. I'm sure. You were probably the one quoting the lines from the book. Am I right or am I right?"

Louis pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed as he took a turn. Harry raised an eyebrow, figuring that Louis was finished with the conversation. He sighed and turned his head, resting it on the window. Louis pulled over and turned the car off, turning to look fully at Harry. He poked his leg making Harry raise an eyebrow and open his eyes.

"Yes?"

Louis pursed his lips to fight a smile before he started in the most deep, serious voice he could muster. "You are _so_ absurd."

Harry stared at him, eyebrow still quirked. He could tell Louis was trying not to laugh, his hand tight over his mouth. Harry broke first, a small giggle escaping as he shook his head. "If _that_ is your best Edward Cullen quote, we need to work on some things, mate."

Louis burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Oh come on," He got out around a fit of giggles. "I could have went with ' _You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it’s not fair._ ' but you would have punched me."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Louis rolled his eyes, the last bit of giggles dying down. "Okay, okay. Last place and then we'll eat."

"Just one rule. No more _Twilight_ quotes, yeah?" Harry asked as they got out of the car.

Louis simply grinned. "There are exceptions to every rule."

Harry groaned. " _Louis_."

Louis winked before turning around and running into the park. "Come on, Curly. I'm starving."

Harry sent a deadly glare to the boy's back. _What even was this boy?_

\--

 _Insane_. That's what this boy was. Not only did he force Harry to swing on the swing set, ("Come on, Harry. _Live_ a little." "We're not _three_ , Louis." "Well we _should_ be." "What happened to no fun?" "I never said that.") and play a short footie match, ("God Styles, _now_ I know why you never tried out." "Shut up, Louis." "Did you just fall?" "Shut _up_ , Louis." "You just fell!" "Help me up, will you?" "Oh God, this is great.") but he also started talking a mile a minute about Miley Cyrus - of all things. "- she's just perfection, you know, Harry? Like she knows what she's doing and she doesn't give a fuck about what-"

"Louis." Harry cut him off, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Yes, I get it. You like Miley. But I'm hungry."

Louis rolled his eyes and licked Harry's hand, earning a disgusted face from the younger boy. "So am I."

"You're disgusting."

Louis simply grinned. "Come on then. There's a shop right over here."

Harry looked on, wide eyed, and wondered if there were any way Anne could get him out of this. Because this boy was simply mad.

"So," Louis mused as they waited for their fish and chips, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Why did your mum want to do this?"

Harry sighed, his fingers working to tear apart a napkin. "Who knows? She wanted photos, she got photos. Anything to make her happy, really."

Louis hummed in agreement, nodding his thanks to the girl behind the bar as she sat their food down. "Well yeah, I get that. But I guess what I mean was, why a shoot this long? Like, normally shoots are a day, maybe two tops."

Harry smiled wryly. "I guess mum knows how I am sometimes."

Louis chuckled. "A diva?"

Harry flicked a chip a him. "I am no such thing, Louis Tomlinson."

"Uh huh."

Harry laughed. "No. But I _do_ like to have fun with everything, and I'm a bit... distracted? I guess, sometimes."

The older boy pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I can definitely see that."

Harry rolled his eyes, picking at his food. "Oh fuck off, will you?"

Louis shrugged and winked at him. "Maybe."

Harry blushed, focusing on the simple task of eating his food so he didn't make a fool out of himself. Because like. This was _Louis_. And he couldn't afford to do something stupid - especially if he was stuck with him for four more days.

After they ate, they decided to ditch the car and walk around some more, Louis saying they'd stop if he felt inspired. Turns out, the inspiration for the day was long gone, so they kept quiet conversation, walking slowly side by side and occasionally pointing out pretty things or people they knew. They were in the middle of arguing about music of all things - Harry insisting that _Ke$sha_ wasn't _music_ and Louis arguing that the shit Harry listened to wasn't either. They had found a good middle ground though - they both loved _Lana Del Ray, Coldplay_ and _The Fray_. Though that was about as good as it was going to get.

" _Harry_." Louis stopped them, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him back towards him, making Harry stop mid rant about how _Arctic Monkeys_ had _good_ music, damn it.

"What?"

"See that shop up the way?" Louis questioned, pointing in the vague direction he meant.

"Yeah?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Can you walk over there and then walk out? But like, don't pay me any attention." He explained, getting his camera ready.

Harry sighed, but nonetheless did as Louis asked, walking into the shop. He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of everything and walked back out, paying no mind to Louis who was on the corner, snapping photos. Harry smirked, thinking he looked like one of those annoying paparazzi all the celebrities always complained about. He walked a bit closer to Louis, bringing his hand up to his mouth and worrying his lips, he had that stupid _Rather Be_ song stuck in his head, humming under his breath. " _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_." He sang, hummed the rest since he had forgotten the lyrics already and forced himself to swallow his musical pride and look it up when he got home.

"Alright, we're good." Louis' grin brought him out of his thoughts, clasping a hand onto Harry's shoulder and shoving the camera into his face. "What do you think?" He questioned, looking up at Harry, his face a mixture of excitement and worry.

Harry frowned slightly, wondering why Louis was so intent on Harry's approval. He grabbed the camera lightly from Louis' hands and flipped through the photos slowly, feeling a little strange looking at himself in them, but. He stopped once he got to the last one, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"That one is my favorite." Louis said quietly, his chin hooked over Harry's shoulder as they looked through the photos together.

Harry hummed, nodding. "Yeah, I think it's mine too."

Louis ducked his head against Harry's shoulder and Harry bit his lip, feeling the older boy's smile through his jacket.

"You ready to go?"

Harry nodded slowly, his head starting to hurt just from being around Louis.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." He swallowed, stepping slightly away from Louis and forcing a smile onto his face."Let's go, Lou."

\--

Once Harry got home that night, he was bombarded with questions from both Anne and Gemma - but mostly _Anne_ surprisingly.

"Did you have fun?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry raised an eyebrow and scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Do you two get on well?" She pressed on, hugging Harry as he passed.

"Yeah, I mean - wait, what?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

She shook her head. "I was just wondering, Haz. It's good for the two of you."

Before Harry had a chance to ask what the fuck she was on about, Gemma bounced into the room, tossing an apple to Harry which he caught gratefully.

"Did you get any good shots today?" She questioned, bringing her bag of crisps into the room and falling onto the couch, tossing her feet into Harry's lap. Harry rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, but pulled her feet closer to him. He really had missed her.

"Yeah, we got a few good ones."

She nodded, grabbing the remote to switch the channel. Anne still stood by the door, a small smile on her face. "You good, mum?"

Anne blinked and gave a thumbs up, chuckling as she finally moved and sat in the chair across from the siblings. "Of course, dear. I'm just glad you had a good time, is all."

Harry sighed but smiled at his mum, glad he was finally able to make her happy. He was curious as to why she insisted Harry and Louis become friends, but pushed the thought out of his mind. He knew his mum thought he was lonely with just Niall. And honestly, Harry could use more friends. But. _Louis_. He was an entirely different ball field. He ignored all thoughts of the blue eyed boy nagging at his mind and settled in for a movie with his two favorite girls. Anything else could wait until later.

* * *

 

**Sunday**

The next day, Louis showed up at Harry's front door at exactly ten a.m., despite Harry's protests over text last night that clearly said ten a.m. was _too fucking early_ and he'd be a dead man if he showed up that early. Louis had simply laughed and said he'd be there at eight, just to take the piss. Still, he waited until ten. Because he was after all, nice. 

After he knocked, he grinned and shifted on his feet, clutching the scalding coffees in his hands and the bag around his wrist. After another minute of waiting, Anne answered the door glaring. " _What_." She asked flatly, rubbing her eyes. "Whatever it is can wait until a decent time." She glared, before registering that it was Louis.

Once she realized who it was, she flushed and started apologizing. "Oh dear, I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting you this early!"

Louis gave a polite smile, chuckling at her rumpled state. He could tell she had just rolled out of bed. "It's okay, Anne. I know, I'm here a tad bit early today."

Anne raised an eyebrow at the _tad bit early_ but nonetheless shrugged and let Louis through, closing the door behind him.

"Harry up yet?" He questioned, following her into the kitchen where she stumbled around in her zombie like half awake trance. He watched at she went to make tea, pouring the water directly into the sink. Apparently, the entire Styles family was allergic to mornings.

"Is that Louis!?" Louis turned around quickly, his eyes widening and a grin spread across his face when he was Gemma coming down the stairs (already dressed and looking dapper for the day, mind you) and directly towards him.

"Gemma!" Louis greeted her, hugging her briefly as they caught up. It was been awhile since he'd seen Gemma - since they both took off for uni actually. They weren't the best of friends, but they weren't enemies either. Their crowds simply didn't blend together, and therefore, neither did Louis and Gemma. Mostly. Louis had always liked Gemma. Her quick wit and dry sense of humour was brilliant and could rival even Louis'. Which. Not most people could do. She was beautiful and knew it, but she wasn't mean or nasty about it. She was smart, clever as they come really. And, well, she was Harry's sister. So _of course_ he liked her.

"So you're here for Harry, yeah?" Gemma's mouth twisted into a wry smile.

Louis shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "Yep."

"He's upstairs still." She smirked, punching his shoulder lightly. "He's all yours. Go get him, tiger."

That caught Anne's attention and both of them looked at Louis, waiting for him to make his next move. He coughed awkwardly, grabbed the bag and the coffees and motioned upstairs.

"Right, well. I'm just gonna," He paused, wondering if this was a test or something. Louis was so confused and so out of his depths here it wasn't even funny. " _Go_."He finished, raising his eyes to see Anne beaming and Gemma smirking. Well. Okay then.

He made his way upstairs, remembering easily where Harry's bedroom was from the few parties of Gemma's he'd come to. He knocked and got no response. He tried again and still nothing. Rolling his eyes, he tried to cram everything into one hand, careful not to spill the drinks and turned the handle, pushing the door open with his hip. Louis wanted to be annoyed. He really, _really_ did. Even though he didn't expect Harry to be ready - or even awake. _Well_. Part of him kind of _wanted_ the younger boy to be. But he couldn't be mad, annoyed or even offended.

Because. Well. Harry _was_ asleep. And he looked so soft and adorable and Louis' heart hurt. But what really got to him was the fact the boy was fully dressed and ready, already had his watch on and his hair styled. He must have fallen back asleep on the small sofa stuffed into the corner of his room afterwards. He was hugging a large teddy bear to his chest as if he wished it were another person, his breaths coming out in soft snores and a small smile on his face. Louis wanted to take a picture of him so badly, just to remember this moment of the soft and sweet boy before he was awoken and would without a doubt be annoyed. And Louis still didn't know _why_ Harry hated him so much - it had seemed like they had made a little progress towards the end of the night yesterday, but as soon as he had dropped Harry off, he turned distant and cold again. Harry made Louis' head and heart hurt more than anything sometimes. And Louis didn't like it. At all.

Still, he couldn't deny that this boy was special and a perfectly wrapped up mystery that Louis couldn't wait to solve. He put down the cups and bag on the desk and pulled his phone out of his pocket, having left his camera in the car. He smiled as he opened the shitty camera on it and pointed the phone at Harry, snapping a single photo. He bit his lip as he looked it over, a warm feeling spreading throughout. It wasn't perfect. The photo was grainy and slightly out of focus, off center and definitely not the best photo Louis had ever taken - even drunk, once, it was a masterpiece - but that's what made it perfect.

 

  Harry stirred slightly in his sleep and Louis quickly put the phone back into his pocket as to not be caught and Harry mumbled in his sleep. Louis held his breath as he got closer and listened to the younger boy. He felt like a total creep, but well, he _liked_ Harry. And he never got to actually see him like this.

" _Lou_." He mumbled, squeezing the stuffed animal closer to him. And yeah. Louis' heart stopped beating. His breathing stopped. And he was pretty sure that the world stopped. Because. Because. _What_. " _Closer_."

" _Lou_." He shifted, his hand falling open and closing again, grasping a the air. And well. Louis needed to wake Harry up now before his own heart exploded. He pictured himself on his knees in front of the sofa, taking Harry's hand softly and whispering sweet words to wake him up. Or stroking his face softly, pressing soft kisses to his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. Louis made a face at his own thought process and realized quickly that was likely to get him punched. And. Well. Louis really wasn't feeling being punched by pretty boys this morning.

Instead, he crouched down in front of the sofa, taking a deep breath before poking Harry's face. Nobody said Louis was _sensible_. And this way, he was able to duck away easily if Harry came up swinging, or cursing, or well. Being Harry. The younger boy made a face but stayed asleep, squirming away from the contact. Louis chuckled and poked again, right where the dimple in his left cheek usually sat. This time Harry groaned and swatted Louis' hand away. For a brief moment, Louis considered taking it in his own. For a brief moment.

His hand went up a few inches, to Harry's hair. He knew this was probably a Very Bad Idea, but. Well. He sort of loved Harry's hair. His fingers carded through the wavy locks softly, earning a soft purr from the sleeping boy. He was such a cat. Louis grinned and tugged gently, his heart flopping into his stomach, his stomach clenching around his heart when he heard Harry's _little fucking moan_ in response. He tugged again, harder this time, terrified but expecting it this time when the moan was louder. What he wasn't expecting was Harry's eyes to flutter open, a sleepy smile on his face as he stared at Louis' shocked expression.

"G'morning." Harry offered sleepily, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. Louis was suddenly very aware that his hand was still in Harry's hair, the locks tangled around his fingers and he was only inches from Harry's face. And well. He panicked. He quickly untangled his fingers from his hair and fell onto his bum, looking up at Harry worriedly.

"Morning." He managed, looking everywhere but Harry. He could only imagine what Harry would say - what Harry would do if he knew Louis had not only taken a picture of him sleeping, the thoughts in his head, and Louis hearing Harry say him name, before _purposely_ making him moan. So yeah, Louis was staying back.

Harry groaned as he sat up, blushing slightly as he pushed the bear to the other side of the sofa and stretching. "You're here late."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no? It's ten."

Harry frowned, standing and he looked down questioningly at Louis, who was still on his bum sitting on the floor. "You said eight."

Louis pursed his lips to stop from chuckling.

Harry groaned and flipped Louis off. "You were taking the piss, weren't you?"

The corners of Louis' lips turned up into a small smirk as he shrugged earning a glare from the younger boy.

"You're a dick."

Louis' grin grew and he finally got off the floor, standing and walking over to the desk. "Ah, yes, I am." He paused to smile brilliantly at Harry, who somehow either wasn't bothered by how he was woken up, didn't realize it or decided he was too embarrassed to bring it up. "But I've brought coffee and breakfast."

Harry's eyes lit up like a small child on Christmas and he collapsed onto the bed cross legged, patting the spot across from him for Louis. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

They both blushed at the possible implications from his statement. Louis shifted uncomfortably, realizing how true he wanted that statement to be. He cleared his throat as he handed Harry his coffee and took his seat at the end of the bed, sorting through the food.

"So, it's nothing fancy. I just swung by the bakery on my way here," He explained as he pointed out what he had bought. "You know, the one that you used to work at? Do you still work there?"

"Louis."

"Anyways, I've got blueberry scones, a chocolate croissant, sausage croissant rolls, and some coffee cake." He rambled, pausing briefly to look into the other bag.

"Lou."

"And since I didn't know what you like in the mornings, like, sweet or savory, I also got some breakfast sandwiches." He went on, pulling out a few sandwiches.

" _Lou_." Harry tried again, putting his hand on Louis' to stop him from fidgeting.

Louis bit his lip and look up. "Yeah?"

Harry smiled softly, took a blueberry scone and squeezed Louis' hand softly. "Thank you."

Louis blushed, looking down. "Don't mention it, Harry."

Louis grabbed the chocolate croissant and took a deep breath, breaking a piece off and shoving it into his mouth to keep it busy. Otherwise he'd say something stupid like -

"Do you think we could try?" Harry asked, suddenly curling in on himself. Yeah, like _that_.

Louis' eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Try what?"

Harry shrugged, worrying his lip before he looked up. "Like, be friends, I guess."

Louis nodded and rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly. Because. Well. That's what he does when things get too serious. "Why else do you think I spent half my paycheck on breakfast foods?"

Harry laughed and fuck if Louis didn't want to hear that forever. "So we're good?"

Louis nodded, winking at Harry. "Yeah Haz, we're good."

\--

Harry had to change since his clothes were wrinkled beyond repair. ("You said _eight_ , Louis." "I was taking the piss, Harold." "I need another shower too." "Ugh, Harry, you look fine. You smell fine. C'mon." "Sorry, Lou!") So while Harry got ready, Louis wandered downstairs to give him some privacy. He stumbled upon Gemma and Anne in the kitchen.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Gemma winked.

Anne shushed her. "Did you get him up, love?"

Gemma snorted and Louis blushed. "Yeah, he's awake." He emphasized, glaring at Gemma.

He offered the rest of breakfast to them and Anne smiled gratefully. "Thanks love, I really didn't want to cook this early."

"And since you're taking my brother again." Gemma rolled her eyes.

Louis was worried for a moment that he had offended her, since, you know, she was home on holiday. But the small smile on her lips told him not to worry too much. He made casual small talk with the women while they waited on Harry.

Anne asked how he liked uni and Louis had replied that it was alright enough. He learned from Gemma that Harry was choosing to go to school in London - Louis' school - instead of in Manchester with Gemma. He promised both women that he'd look out for him, no matter what. And, surprising even himself, he wasn't lying. Of course he'd look out for Harry. They were friends now, after all. And Louis told Gemma as much when she looked doubtful.

"You're friends?" She quirked an eyebrow.

He nodded, finishing off his coffee. "Finally, yeah."

"Hmm."

A throat cleared behind Louis and he spun around, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Harry. Because, like. _Fuck_. The boy wasn't fair. His hair was curlier than it was this morning, halfway back to the curls he used to know. He had changed into a pair of tight black skinny jeans (Louis was pretty sure the damn things were _jeggings_ , but) and a black tee shirt that read ' _Hipsta Please_ ', paired with yet another button down shirt. Instead of the green one he had on previously, this one was black and Jesus, that boy should not be aloud to wear all black because then _he looks that good_.

"Y'alright, Lou?" Harry questioned, worry in his eyes.

Louis quickly snapped his eyes away from the beautiful boy, nodding to himself. Yep, he was _fucked_. "Yeah, I'm good."

As Anne smiled at them with a knowing look, Gemma snorted. "Yeah, _friends_."

\--

"Okay, don't judge me, alright?"

Louis laughed. "Harry, I would never judge you."

Harry shrugged and walked into the florist shop as Louis waited outside, watching. When Harry had said he couldn't skip Sunday tradition, he thought he had meant like, coffee or a walk or something. Not stopping at the florists. Louis let him though, eager to learn more about Harry. Eager to be included and hopefully become part of these sort of things. Harry came out ten minutes later, a _fucking flower crown_ sat on top of his head and Louis wanted to die. He nearly choked on air before he realized Harry was waiting for him to speak first. _Jokes,_ he thought. Yeah, jokes were good.

"Judging you." He smirked, looking anywhere but at Harry.

Harry flushed and flipped him off. "Oh, shove off."

Louis just grinned and tried to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest. Because like. He _knew_ that Harry was adorable and innocent and sweet and just so Harry. He _knew_ that. Obviously. But fuck, it was so painfully obvious now. And as hot as it was, it just made Louis realize that yeah, he didn't really deserve someone as wonderful as Harry.

"You good, Lou?" Harry asked, gently squeezing Louis' arm.

Louis swallowed and nodded, stepping away and pointing his camera as Harry reached up to fix the crown. He smiled once he got the photo, not even needing to look to see that it was perfection. It was Harry, so of course it was. Harry groaned once he realized what Louis had just done. Louis shrugged, pushing all of his thoughts non-professional related out of his mind.

Harry sighed and came over to Louis, casually tossing an arm around the smaller boy's waist as if it were nothing. And it probably was to Harry. But. Right. Photo. Harry wanted to see the photo. Louis pressed a few buttons and brought the photo to view, already smiling. He heard Harry's intake of breath and knew that he too was smiling. It really was a perfect photo.

"I don't understand how you're so good at this, Louis."

Louis felt his face warm and shrugged, turning the camera back off. "It's really more the model, babe."

Harry squeezed his hip before removing his hand and chuckling. "Nah, it's you."

"Agree to disagree?" He offered, smiling cheekily.

Harry simply rolled his eyes and offered Louis his hand, who of course, took it gratefully, no questions asked.

\--

They were trying the whole ' _friends_ ' thing. So Louis suggested a game of twenty questions as they walked through town. Harry agreed easily enough.

"Alright. My turn. Um." Harry frowned, unable to come up with another question.

Louis laughed. "Literally anything, Haz. Nothing is off limits."

Harry nodded, seeming to find Louis reassurance helpful. He pursed his lips and then asked, "Why'd you call me Haz?"

Louis raised an eyebrow, not expecting that question. "Oh." He shrugged. "I dunno. You call me Lou, right?"

Harry nodded so Louis went on. "And since we're friends, I think it's only fair I give you a nickname as well." He paused. "Does it bug you? I can stop if it bothers you."

Harry shook his head quickly, ducking his head as a blush appeared. "No. No, I like it."

Louis grinned and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Right. My turn."

Harry played with Louis' camera while the older boy thought, silently wondering how far was too far to push it. He figured that straight out asking Harry if he was into Louis was a no go, as well as probably asking if he was even into blokes, but. He had to start _somewhere_ , right? Louis heard the shutter of his camera go off and he glanced up at Harry, who smiled sheepishly. Louis raised his eyebrows and held out his hand for the camera.

The younger boy sighed, but handed it over. "Please don't delete it," He started. "I know I'm not as good as you, and it's probably shit and blurry or whatever but - "

Louis cut him off, grinning. "It's good, H. Chill!"

Harry took a breath which sounded of relief and he looked at the camera that Louis was holding out for him.

“Oh.” It was good. And Louis looked good. Which, surprised Louis because he litearlly dragged himself out of bed and to Harry’s this morning, but. Well. He didn’t look too shabby.

It was silent as they both looked at the photo, standing close, breathing in each other’s air. It was probably a moment, he knew, but he didn’t know yet if they were anywhere close to having moments, so after one last look at the photo, and Harry, he grinned.

“Onto our next adventure?” Louis asked, pretending as if he had forgotten the game. He didn’t _forget_ exactly, but he really just wanted to spend more time with Harry. If they were playing a game, they’d notice the time and break apart. Whereas if they were actually _working_.

“Of course.” Harry grinned, blinding Louis slightly with dimples and teeth and lips. Okay, so Louis was fucked. But he kind of liked it, so.

\--

"So tell me, Louis Tomlinson. How does one go from being star footie player to a photographer?" He raised an eyebrow, honestly curious.

Louis chose to ignore him, not wanting to get into it right now. Beacuse. Well. Reasons. He really didn’t want to tell Harry what had happened, not yet at least. They were just beginning to be friends. So. Jokes. Innuendo. Possible, could-be-considered flirting. Those were Louis’ go to’s.

"So tell me, Harry Styles. How does one go from being a doe eyed, curly haired mess to... well, quite frankly, sex on legs?" Louis smirked, sending a wink to the blushing boy before raising his camera. "Say _cheese_!" And really, that was that. He’d dodged that bullet for now.

Harry rolled his eyes and tackled the older boy into a hug (after making sure the camera was safe and put away) and they spent the rest of their afternoon taking random photos that would never in a million years make the actual shoot, but were just _fun_. Louis realized it had been awhile since he had actually had fun - that wasn’t involving random hook ups or booze or weed. It was an innocent sort of fun. The kind of fun that he could easily get used to. Especially if it was with Harry.

 

 

 

* * *

**Monday**

"Is that _Louis Tomlinson_?" Niall asked as they were finally released from the hell hole school. The shoot with Louis had been laying heavily in the back of his mind all day and he was dreading it. Five hours alone with Louis, with Louis' eyes on him the entire time? Not to mention the fact that the older boy had made it his personal mission to make Harry blush as much as possible - not that he really had to try - but yeah. He hadn't forgotten. He just didn't figure Louis would _pick him up_. Especially when they were supposed to meet at Harry's house in an hour.

Harry shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Yeah."

"What's he doing here?" Harry shrugged once again, not really wanting to explain to his best friend that he was required to be with Louis for five hours every single day for seven days. He didn't want to explain to his best friend that yes, the boy Harry had spend nine years pining after was still undoubtedly out of reach.

Louis spotted the boys and waved, shouting a " _Oi Harry! Over here, mate_!" which made Niall raise his eyebrows and turn to Harry.

"It _really_ isn't what it looks like." Harry flushed, his gaze settling on Louis. He was leaning against the Range Rover, his arms crossed lightly over his chest with a grin on his face. He looked great, as usual. His hair was back to the messy fringe he remembered. It should have looked out of place after seeing Louis with the quiff. Then again, Louis made everything look good. And it was like a flashback to the old days, really. Which led Harry to Louis' outfit choice, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tight black _Killers_ tee shirt and a pair of TOMS. Harry was pretty sure by this point the boy could make a garbage bag look good.

"I'm sure." Niall chuckled, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. And _what_? Oh. Right. It wasn't what it looked like. Almost as an after thought, he added, "And you're drooling."

"Niall, he's _straight_." Harry argued, both trying to convince Niall and himself.

Niall shrugged. "And I'm not high."

Harry glared. "Just. Stay quiet, yeah? _Don't_ be a twat."

Niall grinned. "Me? _Never_."

Harry sighed and the two boys walked towards Louis, his smile wide and his blue eyes bright. "Hey babe, ready? I even brought snacks because I know you get cranky when you don't eat." He grinned, opening the door as Harry and Niall came closer. "It's gonna be a long night." He winked.

At that, Niall pursed his lips, punching Harry on the arm lightly. "Uh huh. I'm sure both of your previous statements were honest."

Louis grinned, oblivious. He looked back and forth between the two boys before he laughed. "Well, are we going or not?"

Harry made a face. "Is it Saturday yet?"

Niall grinned, a wicked look in his eyes. "Is Saturday date night or something? You were supposed to be mine Saturday, baby! Are you leaving me for Louis!?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Niall is just being... _Niall_. Ignore him. He doesn't know."

Louis frowned, looking at Harry with a careful look on his face before turning towards the blonde boy. " _Oh_ , that's right! _You're_ Niall! I thought I remembered you!"

Niall grinned. "Yeah, the one and only! How've you been, Tommo?"

Louis chuckled. "Oh wow, haven't been called _that_ in awhile!"

Harry grimaced watching his best friend chat with Louis about nothing that Harry particularly cared about. He sighed, shuffling into the car, trying to give Louis a hint. He didn't catch it. Harry frowned, playing idly with the radio until he found a station that he deemed acceptable. At least it wasn't the pop shit Louis usually listened to. After another ten minutes, Harry was efficiently feeling left out. He sighed loudly. " _Lou_ , come _on._ We still need to grab my clothes."

Niall's eyebrows shot up over his sunglasses and he smirked. "I honestly _don't_ want to know, do I?"

Harry just flipped him the bird and Louis frowned, looking between the two with confusion. "Yeah, alright. We should probably go."

Niall nodded. "It was nice to catch up, man. We'll have to hang sometime."

Louis nodded quickly, grinning. "Yeah, of course."

Harry sighed heavily again, trying to get Louis to hurry the fuck up. This was already too weird for his liking.

Louis rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder at Harry. "Will you stop being a _child_? I'm trying to have a chat here."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You need a lift back to your place, mate?" Louis questioned.

Niall shook his head quickly, running his hand through his hair with a yawn. "Nah man, thanks though."

Louis nodded and proceeded to go around to get in the car, grimacing at the loud volume Harry had that shit at before turning the volume lower. Harry glared but Louis gave him a cheeky grin and shrugged.

Harry turned back to Niall. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

Niall raised his sunglasses so Harry could see his eye roll. "Yes."

Harry grinned. "My house for breakfast?"

Niall smirked. "I don't know mate, I mean, we had _plans_ today and now you're cancelling on me for _Tomlinson_."

Niall laughed, catching Louis' blush and guilty look. "I'm sorry!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Niall. You know mum will have a fit if you miss it. It's tradition by now."

Niall rolled his eyes. "Well fuck, why don't I just stay over?"

Harry shrugged. "You know you always can."

Niall gave him a cheeky grin. "You know that's probably not the best idea, mate."

Harry grimaced, remembering that Gemma was home for the week. " _Right_. I forgot. No. You're no longer welcome at my house."

Niall laughed. "Come on, any other time I can stay!"

Harry shook his head, pushing Niall out of the way so he could shut the door. And lock it, just to be sure.

"Goodbye, Niall." Niall continued to laugh even after Harry had given Louis a pointed look and demanded, "Drive. _Now_."

 --

"So are you and Niall a thing?" Louis asked, positioning Harry how he wanted him. They'd found out after the second day that if Louis wanted any of the photos to turn out the way he wanted that Harry obviously couldn't figure the right poses himself.

"Uh, what?" Harry asked, moving as Louis pushed him easily to the side. He made a mental note to himself that he did _not_ like to be manhandled. Especially not bu Louis. Nope. Not at all.

Louis laughed. "I asked if you and Niall were together."

Harry made a face. "I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong."

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. "Niall. The blonde lad. Irish. The one that was stoned out of his mind. Are you two dating?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well _that_ would be disturbing on a million different levels."

"Why?" Louis asked, moving a stray hair out of Harry's face, pretending not to notice the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Well," Harry thought. "For one, it's _Niall_."

"And?"

Harry huffed a laugh. "And _what_?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's Niall. That's just. I mean. No." Harry was uncomfortable even thinking about that. No. That would just be weird.

"Is it because he's a guy?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Um. _What_?"

Louis gave him a pointed look, speaking as if Harry were a child. An extremely stupid child, at that. "Is it because. He's a _guy_?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Do you _think_ it's because he's a guy?"

Louis shrugged, not moving away. His camera was on the strap around his neck, one hand on Harry's bicep, the other on his shoulder. "I never could tell with you, Curly."

Harry shook his head. "No." He paused, noticing how close Louis actually was. "No, it is _definitely_ not because he's a guy."

Louis grinned. "So he's not your boyfriend?"

Harry shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. He was being stupid. He should _not_ be getting nervous because Louis was this close. He should _not_ be getting nervous because Louis' grasp was tightening on his arm. He should _not_ be getting nervous that Louis' hand was no longer on his shoulder, but making its way slowly up his neck to grasp his chin. He should not be getting nervous _at all_ , because Louis was _straight_. Harry had tried hard to remember that fact for years now, he certainly couldn't afford to forget that fact right now and do something stupid. Like get his hopes up. Or kiss him.

"Any boyfriend at all?" Louis asked quietly. "Girlfriend?"

Harry shook his head again, slower this time, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Because _what_?

Before he had a chance to even voice his confusion Louis smiled again, softer this time before reaching up and planting a soft kiss to the side of Harry's mouth, just barely grazing his lips. Harry didn't even have time to respond before Louis pulled away, backing away from Harry completely and raising his camera. Louis laughed, looking at the photo after it was taken. "Oh my God. You face!"

"But. You. _What_." Harry spluttered, his entire body feeling way too hot. Had that actually just happened?

"H, you've got to see this photo!" Louis grinned, walking back over to him. He held out the camera in front of them, making the photo appear. You could see Harry's eyes wider than they've ever been, a far away look in his eyes. His lips were parted, cheeks flushed as he stared at Louis behind the camera.

" _What_. I mean. _What_." Harry shook his head. He still felt the tingle on his lips where Louis' had just been.

Louis chuckled. "What's that mind of yours thinking, Curly?"

"What was _that_?"

Louis furrowed his brows. "What was what?"

" _That_."

Louis shrugged innocently. "Nothing."

"Louis." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Louis questioned innocently, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to kiss you, so I kissed you."

Harry frowned. "You're not gay."

Louis laughed. "I'm pretty sure that I am."

"But-"

"But _what_?" Louis sighed, exasperated. "Look, if you don't like me, that's totally fine. I get it-"

"No,  _no_. that's not it. _Definitely_ not it." He blushed, looking at the ground. He remembered all the times he had fantasized about Louis, getting off to the thought of Louis, looked forward to watching the footie matches so he could see Louis all sweaty and - _right_. Not thinking about that.

"Then..." Louis motioned with his hands for Harry to go on, looking a tad bit smug at the fact Harry was flustered.

"But. Like. School." Louis quirked an eyebrow.

"What about it?" "You dated El. Like forever."

Louis laughed. "Really!? You- _wait_. You think I actually dated _Eleanor_?"

Harry frowned. "You didn't?"

Louis laughed again, his blue eyes amused. "Fuck, _no_. Please. El was like my little _sister_."

"Oh." Well then. That... changed things?

"Yeah." Louis smirked. "Oh."

"But..."

Louis rolled his eyes. "But nothing. Jeesh, do I have to spell it out for you?"

Harry shrugged, still not meeting his eyes. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box apparently. "It would probably help."

 Louis chuckled. "I was spending my entire time in school crushing on this little dweeb that barely looked my way."

"Oh. Okay." Harry frowned. "Who?"

Louis gave him a pointed look. "I don't think I can point it out any more than that, Haz."

It took him a minute.

"Oh." He paused. Looking up and meeting Louis' eyes. " _Oh_."

Louis coughed awkwardly. “So. Yeah.”

“Huh.” Harry frowned, still staring at Louis. Green eyes met blue and Harry was more confused than he’d ever been. Louis blushed, shrugging his shoulders before turning away. He started walking towards the car, not really knowing if Harry would follow at this point. Harry stared after his, eyebrows furrowed. Louis looked... incredibly small, and... insecure? What the hell would Louis Tomlinson have to be insecure about? It was just then that it finally hit Harry. Louis had just kissed him. Sort of. Louis had just openly told Harry that he was gay. Louis had just pretty much admitted that he _liked_ Harry as much as Harry had liked him. And Harry had just stood there.

" _Oh_.” He whispered to himself. Well _fuck_. Louis was almost to the car by this point, shoulders sagged and camera hanging loosley from his hand. Harry groaned, running a hand over his face before he was running to catch us. Damn Louis for looking so sad and small. Damn himself for still caring. Damn himself for still having the same bloody feelings he had years ago. Damn it all.

“Louis!” Harry called as he ran, begging his legs to carry him faster.

Louis stopped but didn’t turn around. He was closer to the car than Harry, but Harry didn’t let that stop him. His brain was going haywire. Was Louis just fucking with him? Was this some sort of joke? What about all the shit he gave Harry in school? What about _everything_? When he finally caught up to Louis, cursing him mentally for wanting to shoot a mile from the damned car, he grabbed Louis’ shoulder roughly, turning him towards him.

“What the fuck?” Harry demanded.

Louis’ eyes were wide. “What?”

“I. You. What. No.” He spluttered, taking a deep breath before trying again.

Two years later and Louis _still_ made him an awkward, stuttering mess. Go figure. “You can’t just say that and then walk away.”

Louis shrugged, looking down to avoid Harry’s hard gaze. “Sorry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing Louis’ chin and making the older boy look at him. “Was that true?” He demanded, staring down at Louis.

Louis frowned. “Why would I lie to you, Harry?”

“What about school?”

Louis sighed. “What _about_ it, Harry? My God, I swear, you’re like, I don’t even _know_. I don’t _get_ you, Harry.”

Harry made a face. That was a conversation for another day. “You were always an arse to me.”

Louis frowned, his eyes downcast. “I’m sorry.”

“I just want to know _why_ , Louis.” Harry took a deep breath. “Because if what you said is true-”

Louis cut him off. “It is. God, I swear. It _is_.”

“-then I just want to understand.”

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, shuffling his feet. Harry could tell he was feeling vulnerable here, but Harry needed answers. Before he did something stupid. Like let himself fall completely for this guy who was so confusing and complex and sweet and caring and annoying and stupid and rude and loud and so sure of himself usually and, until today, so out of reach. He could so easily fall for this boy, again. Only this time, it _wouldn’t_ be a stupid school boy crush on the star footie player, it would be actual falling, with a boy that may actually have a chance with.

“Back then,” Louis started, sighing. “Back then... I don’t know. You would even look my _way_ , half the time, Harry. I just wanted to get your attention, I guess.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “So you’d knock my books out of my hands and make fun of me?”

Louis frowned, looking up at Harry. “It was the only way to get you to notice me, I guess. You know, to rile you up or whatever. And you always looked so cute when you were blushing.” He paused, sending a small smile to Harry and making the younger boy blush. Louis chuckled, “See? That’s cute.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not.”

Louis shrugged. “ _I_ think so. Anyways, I only made fun of you for the things that I actually liked. You know, like your curls. Or your lips. Or your voice. Your personality. Your big, stupid green eyes. All of that.”

Harry grimaced. “So basically, me in general.”

Louis sighed. “But, that’s what I _liked_.”

Harry frowned. “You make no sense to me, Louis. If you liked me, you should have just told me. Would have saved us both the trouble.”

Louis reached up and grabbed onto Harry’s wrist that was still on Louis' face, only now cupping his jaw instead of holding his chin. “Well. I mean, obviously I wasn’t out then. You know, since you assumed I was with El, of all people. And nobody knew. I couldn’t just be like, “Hey Styles, you’re fit and I want you on your knees. Now.” you know?”

Harry blushed at Louis’ words, the thought going straight to his cock. “ _Well_ ,” He coughed awkwardly. “If you would have said that, first I would have punched you.”

Louis laughed.

“And then it probably would have happened. Right that second, actually.”

Louis’ eyes grew dark and his grip on Harry’s wrist tightened. “Don’t say those things to me, Harry.”

Harry smirked. “Why not?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Just don’t. Please. It’s not fair.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Why isn’t it fair?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “S’just not.”

Harry’s lips turned into a grin. “So you can tease me all through school, but I can’t tease you even a little?”

Louis shook his head before he stopped, raising an eyebrow. “How did I ever tease you?”

Harry laughed. “Really? How did you not?” When Louis' face was still blank, Harry continued. “After P.E. you would purpously walk around in your underwear, right in front of me when your locker was on the other side of the locker room.”

Louis flushed, shrugging his shoulders. Harry knew Louis was remembering.

“And then you would say all of these things which,  _ninety percent_ of the time, were pretty damn sexual, even if you didn’t mean them to be.”

Louis grinned this time, looking up at Harry with his sparkly blue eyes. “Yeah, they were meant to be.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “See? And that’s not even half of it.”

Louis shrugged, completely shameless. “Well in my defense, I was just trying to get a rise out of you. You know, see if you’d ever shoot a comment back or at least give me any sign if you were interested at all.”

“God, you’re daft.”

“Am not.”

Harry smirked. “Yeah babe, you kind of are. I’d had a thing for you since I was ten.”

Louis’ eyes went wide. “Were you even _at_ our school when you were ten?”

“I transferred in when I was ten, so yeah. You pushed me down on the playground my first day.”

“Oh.” Louis frowned. “Sorry.”

Harry shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”

They were silent for a moment, both staring at each other. Harry’s mind was going crazy. Louis _liked_ him. _Louis_ liked _him_. _Louis. Liked. Harry_. It was happening. _Nine years_ in the making. It was happening.

“Say,” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Any chance that thing you had is still here?”

Harry laughed, patting Louis’ cheek and placing a kiss in the same spot Louis had kissed him, before walking away, towards the Range Rover. “Maybe.”

“Harry!” Louis complained, following him. “That is not acceptable.”

Harry laughed again, thinking that maybe he’d have some fun with this. After all, Louis deserved it. Making Harry think he was straight for nine years. Being a twat for nine years. Making Harry wank alone to the thought of Louis one day wanting him for nine years. And ultimatley, being a pain in the arse for nine years. Yeah, Harry would definitley have some fun with this.

\--

"So how did you come out?"

"Two of my friends came out right before uni," Louis shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "And I don't know. I just felt like it was time. I mean, obviously both of them knew. But like, my parents and sisters and stuff. They had no idea."

Harry nodded. "Was it hard?"

Again, Louis just shrugged. "It wasn't easy, I guess. But everyone that mattered handled it really well."

Harry forced a smile. He could tell there was something Louis wasn't telling him. But being Harry and _maybepossiblysortoffallingfortheboy_ \- he didn't push. "That's good."

"What about you, Styles? What's your coming out story?" Louis asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

The younger boy shrugged, mocking Louis. He laughed when Louis pinched his leg. "No, I don't know. I mean, there was never really a question about it, you know? I liked girls and I liked boys. I didn't make a big deal out of it and neither did anyone else. I feel like maybe they already kind of knew?" Harry bit his lip, glancing over at Louis. "Is that - does that make any sense?"

Louis nodded, a careful look on his face. "Yeah Haz, it makes sense."

The relief on Harry's face at that was enough to make Louis want to cry, but. He didn't. Instead, he turned in his seat a bit and glanced over at Harry as they made their way further from town. "Up for some trouble, Styles?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and then grinned. "Always, Tomlinson."

\--

After successfully running ( _avoiding_ , Louis kept repeating to make himself feel better) from the cops, they finally made it to the end point. Which. If Louis was planning on killing him, you'd have thought he wouldn't have gone through so much effort. Hell, he could have killed Harry in his sleep, posioned his breakfast, crashed the car, left him stranded - anything really. But _no_. Louis was planning on killing him alright.

"Jesus H, I'm not going to fucking kill you, mate." Louis laughed, grabbing his camera from his bag.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, looking between Louis and the fucking bridge railroad they were standing on that dropped of onto the fucking interstate. "I'm sure."

The older boy laughed again, and positioned Harry where he wanted, snapping test shots before grumbling under his breath and moving him around again. That lasted for a good twenty minutes before Louis gave up, muttering " _Fucking sun has to ruin everything. Would have made bloody good shots_." and his phone rang. He glanced at the screen briefly before a flush spread over his face and he answered it, walking away.

Harry knew he didn't have a reason to be jealous. Fuck, Louis had kissed _him_. But still. _He_ wanted to be the person to make Louis blush.

Alas, Louis came back with a grimace on his face and no, Harry was not mentally high-fiving himself. "Y'alright?"

Louis started to nod before rolling his eyes and groaning. "No. Fucking Payne."

Harry blinked.

Louis sighed. " _Payne_. Liam? My best mate?"

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as he tried to remember. Liam... Payne... Payne... _Liam_... _Louis_... He slightly remembered him, having played football with Louis throughout school. "Oh yeah. Shorter than me, taller than you? Looks like a puppy dog with the curly hair and big brown eyes?"

Louis pursed his lips together, clearly trying to hold in laughter. It didn't work though and in seconds he was clutching his stomach, his laughter loud and clear and music to Harry's ears. "Yep, that's him. Good ol' puppy dog Payne."

Harry just looked at Louis as if had two heads.

 

 

\--

After twenty minutes, Harry finally understood Louis laughter. Because. Like. Whoever _this_ guy was - he was _not_ Puppy Dog Payne. This guy was shorter than he was, yeah, and taller than Louis. But like. He was _ripped_ and Harry could clearly see this through the white tee shirt and fucking leather jacket. And long gone was his curly hair, not replaced with a slight buzz cut. Louis' grimace was back, though his eyes were amused as he took in Harry taking in the man.

"Fit, yeah?" He stage whispered to Harry, who blushed.

Louis could shut up. He didn't know anything. Who was he to be fit as fuck and get all the fit friends too? Harry's life wasn't fair.

Once Liam was closer, Louis cleared his throat awkwardly. "Liam, this is Harry. Harry this is my best mate, Liam."

" _Holy shit_.” Liam gaped, eyes wide. “Harry Styles?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, still slightly in a daze with this new information. _This_ was Liam Payne? Fuck. Why did everyone seem to grow out of their awkward stages and turn into fucking Gods? Harry's life _really_ wasn't fucking fair. “Yeah?”

“Wow.” Liam said quietly. “You’ve... grown.”

Harry laughed, thinking the same. “Yeah, that happens.”

“Well. I see why Louis has it bad.”

Harry’s eyes went to Louis who was rolling his eyes, messing with the camera. “Oh yeah?”

Liam rolled his eyes dramatically, walking over and shaking Harry’s hand. “You don't even know." He laughed. "Liam Payne.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I think I remember you. You played footie with Lou, right?”

Liam raised his eyebrow at the nickname before nodding. “Yep. That was me.” He paused. “So Louis didn’t tell me that you were _the_ Harry from back in the day.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Back in the day?”

Liam sighed dramatically and Harry smiled, feeling slightly better that _yes_ , he could still see Puppy Dog Payne in this man. “Yes. He would never shut up about you. I swear, I almost outed him a hundred times just so he’d actually make a move.”

Harry grinned. “Oh really?”

Liam nodded, his big eyes wide and serious. “It was always, _why won’t Harry look at me? or guys, did you see Harry today? or even, I just want to take him home and lay him do_ -”

Louis cut him off, slapping a hand over his friend’s mouth. “Okay. That’s enough. Thank you, Liam.”

Harry grinned, winking at Louis. “I was actually wanting to hear the rest of that.”

Louis glared at Harry, a light blush rising at the younger boy's flirty tone. “I’m sure you were.”

Harry grinned cheekily. “I think I like Liam.”

Liam mumbled something around Louis’ hand, that sounded like an “ _like you too, mate_ ” and Harry laughed.

"He's taken, actually. Sorry mate." Louis rolled his eyes.

Liam shrugged as if he were agreeing. “If I remove my hand will you shut up and be on my side?” Louis questioned, glaring at Liam.

Liam rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Louis sighed, removing his hand. “I hate you both.”

Liam grinned. “You love me.”

Harry licked lips, smiling brilliantly up at Louis. “And apparently, me too.”

Louis groaned, rubbing his temples as he walked away. “What the fuck did I get myself into?”

The boys spent approximately three hours bullshitting on the railroad, catching up and retelling stories. And even though Harry wasn't included in their stories from school, Louis always made it seem like he was telling it for the first time, to make Harry _feel_ included.

"You should have seen his face, Haz!" Louis laughed, leaning slightly towards Harry, their legs shifting together as Louis pressed his bare toes into Harry's calf. "His face was fucking priceless!"

Harry barked out a laugh, sinking more into Louis' warm side. Liam was chuckling along to the story, looking between Harry and Louis with a fond expression. Harry adverted his eyes to his fingers in his lap, feeling as if Liam's eyes were a little too knowing. Because like. There _was_ nothing to know. Him and Louis were being forced to spend this week together, so naturally they became friends and there was nothing more and nothing less. Or so he thought until Liam asked Louis if he was still coming for dinner tomorrow. Louis had rolled his eyes and threw a rock at him.

"Aren't I always home for Tuesday dinners?" And well. Harry just stayed silent. Tomorrow was supposed to be theirs. Louis was supposed to be his. For at least three more days.

 

\--

"Now I remember why I left this place." Louis complained as they drove back home for the night.

Harry raised an eyebrow, trying to keep the pout off his face. He knew he was being childish and stupid about this, but. Well. "Why?"

Louis huffed. "It's just. So plain, you know? Like all hills and farms and grass and boring."

Harry nodded. "So where did you run off to then?"

Louis grinned, his blue eyes bright. "London."

The younger boy nodded. "London's nice."

"Guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then, yeah?" Louis chuckled, squeezing Harry's knee. The contact made Harry's stomach clench and then he remembered Louis' comment.

"What?"

Louis looked between Harry and the road for a few seconds. "Gems said you're off to London when you're done here. I thought..." And _oh_. Harry had stupidly let himself think something completley different. Like maybe. Louis wanted him to stick around, wanted them to see more of each other.

"Oh." Harry sighed flatly, looking out the window to avoid Louis' wondering eyes. "Yeah. I forgot she knew."

And really, that was that. Louis dropped Harry off at his house, mumbling a good night and Harry had gotten out with a short nod and walked straight into his house. He stopped outside the door though and watched Louis through the window. He saw the older boy run his hands over his face before banging his hands against the steering wheel. Harry's heart clenched, and he knew he was being childish, should go and apologize - but he really didn't know what for. He hadn't done anything other than being a little short. And Harry got like that sometimes. Louis _knew_ that. But at the same time, Louis hadn't done anything, at all. Not one thing wrong. As Harry stripped and got into bed, he stared up at the ceiling and wondering if that was what was wrong - the fact that Louis hadn't done anything wrong.

Yeah, it didn't make any fucking sense to him either.

* * *

  **Tuesday**

Gemma let Louis in, hollering up the stairs to Harry that it was time to get his lazy arse out of bed. Louis smiled tightly, nodding along as she told filled him in on what she's been doing in Manchester, pausing to ask Louis what was wrong. He shrugged, not choosing to answer and instead ask how uni was going. He wasn't sure exactly why he was in a sour mood - it had just been there since he woke up and he was too tired to question it.

It might have been Harry last night. But he didn't fucking know. It was nice catching up with Gemma though, despite his annoyance at the day. It was been just a little awkward and forced around Anne, but now they caught up like old best mates. They were on friendly enough terms back in school, their only real squabble being when Louis had went too far teasing Harry one day and Gemma had told him to kindly fuck off before pushing him in the mud. Which, okay. He desevered it. And Gemma was just as nice and friendly and open as Harry.

Speaking of Harry. He came down the stairs with a frown on his face, muttering under his breath about 'stupid morning' and 'stupid sisters' as he scratched at the back of his neck. He yawned as he made it to the kitchen, his lips turning into a half smile. "Oh, hey Lou."

"Morning, Harry." Louis nodded, adverting his eyes from the taller boy's half clothed body. That's all he'd need this morning; more thoughts of the stupid nineteen year old who was for all intents and purposes, playing with him. Harry seemed like he was into playing games with this sort of stuff, which. Okay. So would have been Louis too, two years ago. But. This was now. And Louis just found it annoying.

With a sigh, Louis crossed his arms tighter around his chest, staring pointedly at the floor. He just didn't _get_ Harry. He had said that he was into his back when they were in school together - no, scratch that - since he was _ten_. But then was giving off different vibes - gay, straight, interested, not interested, friends, he hated Louis. There was no fucking telling what that boy was thinking.

Yesterday things were so perfect between them - all day. They were friends. He had been aloud to cuddle into Harry's side and he sank into the warmth and thanked God he was lucky enough to just know this boy. This beautiful, kind, lovely boy who was clever and funny, witty as himself and breathtaking. He had tried so hard to keep his feelings in check, but obviously it didn't work.

The moment they got in Louis' car to drive home, Harry shut down. Distracted and slightly distant, he kept his answered short and his voice clipped. And Louis wondered where exactly he had gone wrong. And that and that alone, had kept Louis up _all_ fucking night. He couldn't sleep, no matter what he tried. Hell, he had even gotten himself off, twice, and it didn't help. And he only felt the smallest bit guilty facing Harry this morning. In fact, it was barely even a feeling. Especially since the younger boy insisted on being half naked as much as he could. So. _No_. Louis didn't feel guilty at all. Just sour and annoyed.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked, pulling Louis from his thoughts. Which. Was probably a good thing, considering they still had an entire day ahead. And, as Louis thought with a mix of heart wrenching terror and butterflies, an entire night.

Louis frowned, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah?"

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Louis scoffed, finally looking up at the boy. And _woah_. That's why he wasn't looking at him. Harry's green eyes were wide and bright, earnest and full of worry for Louis. His lips were turned down into a frown and he was biting down hard on his lower lip. Harry motions towards his clothes, raising an eyebrow. He scratched lazily at his stomach and the very distracting butterfly tattoo, waiting for Louis' reply. It was unfair how good he looked, even with his messy bed hair and wrinkled sweat pants. So unfair.

"Are you trying to say I look like shit, Styles?" He huffed, straightening out his wrinkled tee shirt and pulling his jumper tighter around him. He knew he looked a mess, but Harry was the last person he'd thought would mention it. Which was probably saying more about Louis' wishful thanking. But whatever. He was annoyed with the world today.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "No. I mean. You look good in anything. You know that. But. Wait. _No_. What."

Louis grinned, a chuckle escaping his lips. Seeing Harry flustered always had that effect, no matter the situation. He pulled his beanie lower over his messy hair and shot the tall boy a wink before grabbing the water bottle out of his hands. "Thanks, Haz."

Harry blushed and turned away. "Sure thing."

"Oh, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Grab a change of clothes."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't I always?"

Louis just grinned. "Of course."

"Just let me get a shower and change and we can go."

"No," Gemma shook her head coming from the bathroom. Both boys shot her a confused look as she glared at Harry. "You," She pointed at her brother. "Promised to make me breakfast on my last day home. So get to it _then_ you can leave me with _Lewis_."

Louis pouted again. "That's not my name."

Harry laughed and started singing under his breath as he moved around the kitchen, getting pans out of the cabinets. " _Four letter word just to get me along. It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I, I keep stalling, keeping me together. People around gotta find something to say now_." He sang, swaying his hips as he got out batter for pancakes.

"Mate, what _are_ you on this morning?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at the dancing, singing boy who winked at him.

Gemma laughed, motioning for Louis to take a seat with her before she joined her brother in song, only not as great. " _Holding back, everyday the same. Don't wanna be a loner, listen to me, oh no. I never say anything at all, but with nothing to consider they forget my name_."

Harry grinned wildly, getting the bacon out of the fridge hip checking Gemma as he went back to the counter, his hips moving as he bounced on his toes. " _They call me 'hell'. They call me 'Stacey'. They call me 'her'. They call me 'Jane'. That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my name_."

Louis shook his head with wide eyes as the two Styles siblings danced around the kitchen, singing one of the most horrid songs ever known to man at the top of their lungs. Harry looked back over his shoulder once they were finished, as if checking if Louis was still there.

Louis shot him a quick smile and a thumbs up. "That was lovely, Harry."

Gemma scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "What was I? Chopped liver?"

Louis winked. "No love, you were terrible."

Gemma glared as Harry threw his head back in laughter, dropping an egg in the process. Louis burst into giggles at that and Gemma rolled her eyes. " _You_ ," She pointed at Harry. "Deserved that. And _you_ ," She pointed at Louis. "Are a twat."

Louis held his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Little old me?"

Gemma rolled her eyes again before picking up an apple and flicking both of them on the back of the head before heading into the living room. "Don't burn my breakfast, Harold."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her retreating figure and met Louis' eyes, sending them both into a second fit of giggles. " _Twats_." She muttered under her breath. Harry sent Louis a thumbs up and Louis thought yeah, maybe this day didn't have to be so bad.

 

 --

"You're never aloud to leave me."

Harry blushed, swallowing his eggs before turning to Louis. "I'm sorry?"

"I _said_ ," Louis smirked, picking up a piece of bacon and pointing it at Harry before shoving the entire thing into his mouth. "That you are never aloud to leave me."

Harry laughed. "Didn't your mum ever teach you not to eat with your mouth full?"

Louis shrugged, taking a drink of his orange juice before turning to Harry. "Not the point here."

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. "What is the point?"

"That _you_ , my dear Hazza, neglected to tell me that you cook better than me mum."

Gemma snorted. "He's not _that_ good."

Louis shrugged. "Have you had my mum's cooking?" He was lying. His mum was the best cook in the world, of course. But Harry was a damn close second. Gemma laughed and shook her head.

"Point taken."

Harry looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. "I'm really not that great, Lou."

"Nonsense!" Louis rolled his eyes, poking the younger boy's side. "From now on, you're cooking for me all the time!"

Harry looked up with a soft smile. "We've only got three more days. But sure. I enjoy cooking."

Louis nodded, forcing his smile in place until Harry looked away, chatting to Gemma about something Louis had no interest in. _Fuck_. How had four days gone already? He only had three more days with Harry. And then he'd have to go back to London. _Right_? He _did_ have to go back to London, didn't he? What the fuck. Of _course_ he did. He wasn't just going to drop everything to stay back in Donny for a boy who may or may not even feel the same about Louis.

Actually no. Louis wasn't just going to stay in Doncaster for a boy that he was damn sure didn't feel the same about Louis. He wasn't _simple_. Hopelessly in love? Maybe a bit. But he wasn't _stupid_.

\--

"What was that?" He asked, realizing that Gemma had called his name.

She laughed. "I asked if you wanted to help me with the dishes while Harry got ready."

"Oh," He nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

Harry went upstairs, promising not to take too long and Louis joined Gemma at the sink.

"I wash, you rinse?" He asked.

She grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Louis Tomlinson."

He laughed, shaking his head as the did the dishes quickly. Gemma was humming a song under her breath and Louis quickly joined in, realizing it was the new Justin Timberlake song.

"He likes you, you know." She said quietly as Louis handed her the last glass to rinse. Louis felt his heart skip a beat, cheesy as that was. He bit his lip and looked down at his soapy hands. _I wouldn't be here for anyone else_ , he thought. And he really wouldn't. Spending the morning with a random boy and his sister, in a grumpy mood, eating breakfast and singing cheesy songs and doing dishes? Louis didn't even like doing the dishes at his own house. But there was just something about the younger boy that pulled at Louis. It always had, if he were honest. He just didn't realize it until recently. And that was entirely his fault. He may have missed his chance.

"You think?" He asked in a whisper, looking up to the smiling blonde beside him.

She winked, hip checking the boy. "Of course, idiot. He's had a thing for you since he was like, five."

Louis grimaced. "Ten, actually."

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "So you know?"

He shrugged, wiping his hands onto his sweat pants. It wasn't like they were going to get any better anyways. "He said something about it yesterday."

Gemma frowned. "You don't seem too happy over that."

"I just." He paused, not quite sure how to say it. Not quite sure why he was about to spill his guts to Harry's sister of all people. But. Here he was. "I don't know. I mean, I like him, you know. Like, a lot. Proper fancy him, Gemma. And I'm not too sure with him. I mean, obviously he said he liked me years ago, but now it's like. I don't know. It's like one minute he's into me too and then it's like-"

Gemma cut him off, placing a light hand on his shoulder. "Like he's testing you?"

"He. What?" Louis furrowed his brows.

"Did you ever think," She hummed, her eyes bright with amusement. "That he's not being hot and cold for no reason? I mean, he's my brother, you know. I think I know him pretty well to know what he's like. And who he likes, for that matter. And I also know how he is with his heart."

Louis frowned, not understanding.

She sighed. "Look Lou, I like you, alright?"

Louis nodded. "Mutual."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well obviously, I'm great."

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. This family sure was something else.

"But that being said," She tightened her grip on Louis' shoulder. "All I heard back when we were all in school was _Louis this, Louis that_ \- and then when you would be a twat," She narrowed her eyes, causing Louis to flush and look to the ground between them. "All I would hear was _why doesn't Louis like me? will he ever like me?_ and it got annoying, Louis. And really fucking sad. To the point where I may have told him to just get over you."

Louis frowned. "And he did. Didn't he?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "He never was one for listening to me."

"So you mean..."

Gemma sighed. "Wow. You guys are more stupid than I thought."

Louis made a face. He wanted to argue, but really couldn't.

"So no. He didn't. Or maybe he did. I don't know. What I do know is the first day after you dropped him off he called me right up and was telling me all about you and gushing like a little girl because _Louis Tomlinson is so fit, Gem and Louis is so funny!_ _I think he might actually like me!_ and you get the idea, yeah?"

Louis felt a blush creep up. He sounded much like Louis felt, if he were honest. But he'd never admit that. No. He most definitely would _not_. Especially since he still hadn't a clue what Gemma was getting at.

"But he told me that he was playing it safe, to spare his heart. Smart kid, he is." She paused, a wry smile on her face. " _Sometimes_. My point is, you were a bit of a twat, you know. And _Harry_... well. He's been hurt a lot. So it'll take some time. But he really does like you. You know, just so you know."

Louis' heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. Harry _liked_ Louis. _Harry_ liked _Louis_. _Harry. Liked. Louis_. That was. _Well_. That was basically both terrifying and extremley wonderful. He didn't even know what he was feeling.

"So don't fuck it up, yeah?" Gemma gave him a pointed look.

He shook his head quickly. "No. No, of course not. I won't."

She smiled, pleased her big sister routine had worked. "Good, if you do, I'll kill you." She paused, pursing her lips. "Or something like that."

Louis laughed. "Understood."

She sighed, holding both of Louis' shoulders in her hands. "Oh come here and give me a hug!"

Louis chuckled and let himself be pulled into a hug by Harry's older sister.

"I have a good feeling about this."

Louis smiled. "Thanks Gem." She rolled her eyes fondly when they pulled apart. "Okay, go get your boy. You've got a long day ahead, I hear."

Louis grinned, his sour mood exceptionally better. He didn't think anything could ruin his day now. Nope. Absolutely nothing.

\--

Harry was still in the bathroom when Louis made it up to his room. He frowned, deciding to just wait there. He hopped into the bed and lay face first, totally _not_ smelling the sheets of the freshly made bed. He was not. But it did sort of smell like Harry; a mixture of strawberries, apples (Louis rolled his eyes, because. Of _course_ the boy smelled like fucking fruit) and a scent that was just Harry. But he did _not_ smell the sheets. _Or_ snuggle into the pillow. Nope. He'd deny that for the rest of his life.

"Are you smelling my sheets?"

Louis' eyes widened and he propped himself on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at Harry, who was standing in the doorway with a small towel wrapped around his waist. Which. Not exactly what Louis needed to see right now. But. Right. Back to the question. "No."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You can't prove anything." He deadpanned.

Harry's lips quirked into a small smirk as he shook his head.

Louis merely shrugged and fell face first onto the bed again. "Comfy bed." He mumbled. "Can't we just stay here all day?"

Harry hummed and Louis heard rustling of clothes. He knew if he just turned around, even for a brief moment he'd see Harry. Most likely naked. All he had to do was turn his head a little to the side and open his eyes- and right. No. _Not_ thinking that.

"You know," Harry started and Louis could hear the smirk in his stupid voice. "You might not want to get attached to my bed like that." He paused a moment, considering. "Not right now, at least."

"Why's that?" Louis' voice was muffled by the pillow he was clutching to his chest. For good reason too. The _not now_ at least gave Louis' a smidgen of hope that he wasn't sure he deserved yet. After all he had quite a lot of making up and deserving worthy things to do before Harry would probably even consider Louis. But.

It was quiet for a minute too long and and was about to turn to check if Harry was still in the room when he felt the bed dip slightly and then Harry's lips were at his ear. "Because," He breathed, his breath hot at Louis' ear. "I haven't had time to change the sheets this morning."

Louis was about to ask what the fuck the kid was on before he finally got it and froze. Harry's warm chuckle at his ear broke him from over thinking. Because. Like. Harry could mean _a lot_ of things by that statement. Right? Of course. It was _Harry_. He probably like, changed his sheets every morning or something stupid like that.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked, his fingers trailing a light path down Louis' spine.

He shook his hand away, turning his head and burying his face more in the pillow. "Oh, fuck off, will you?"

Harry pinched his bum, ducking away quickly when Louis reached around blindly to smack him. "Already did." Harry grinned cheekily. "Twice."

Louis groaned quietly, not letting himself think about that. At all. Nope.  _Absolutely_  not. He was not thinking of Harry Styles getting himself off. And he was not thinking of the possibility that it was Harry getting off to the thought of _Louis_. _Twice_. Nope. Was not going there. He wanted to make a snarky comeback about over eager teenagers and that it _wasn't_ necessary or some shit. But as he realized, messing with Harry was what had gotten him into this position. If he had actually grown some balls and just spoke up, admitted he liked Harry - he wouldn't be getting friendzoned, or whatever the fuck this was.

Instead, he settled for an, "Oi! My ass is not your property, Styles." earning a wink from Harry as he tossed clothes into his bag.

Louis groaned, sinking as far into the mattress as he could. Because. He was not looking forward to this day anymore. Harry was apparently being a cheeky little fuck today - no pun intended, thank you very much, not yet - and Louis was _trying_ so _hard_. Trying not to do something stupid and fuck this up, because, what he'd gotten from Gemma (which he was pretty sure he only half understood) he had to make Harry trust him again, or first, or _whatever_. So he had to be friends. With Harry. Become his friend, not his boyfriend. Which. Whatever. He could do that. So easy. Louis was the king at making friends. Easy peasy, that was.

\--

Except it _wasn't_ that fucking easy, was it? No. Because as they had come down the stairs Gemma had not-so-stubly handed Harry a handful of condoms and asked Louis if he had the lube. Which. Okay. No. _So_ not on.

Harry's face was red as a tomato at that and he quickly made a mad dash for the car. Louis' face was just as red, but he at least, decided to entertain Gemma. "Yep. Got it all covered. Already packed our overnight bags." He grinned with a cheeky wink.

Gemma frowned. "I was _kidding_ , Louis."

He grinned, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, so was I."

She narrowed her eyes. "You better be. If you hurt him, I swear-"

Louis hugged her quickly to get her to shut up. They'd already had this talk. "Look, I told you. I'm doing this right, yeah? I'm not gonna fuck it up. I promise."

She sighed. "Yeah, alright. Go have fun. Mum said to just like, call when you guys get there or something."

He nodded. "Great. Thanks again. Bye Gemma!"

\--

 

 And that had been the last of _that_ conversation. _Until_ at least, Louis realized that Harry _had_ in fact taken the condoms given to him by Gemma. Which. _Okay_. He had obviously tried to shove them into his bag, but when Louis had asked for a CD, a few had fallen out and landed on the floorboard of the car. And Louis was painfully aware that maybe Harry had hoped something. But. No. Harry hadn't an idea where they were going. Or that they wouldn't be home for dinner. So had he thought like, today? _Or. No_. Louis _wasn't_ thinking about that.

"Um, Louis?"

"Yes?" He answered, glad for an escape from his thoughts. Because Lord knows those sneaky things were bound to get him in trouble if he dwelled too long.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Louis grinned wickedly. "London."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Why are we going to London?"

Louis shrugged. "Because it'll be fun."

"But that's a six hour drive there and back..."

"And what's your point?"

Harry was silent. "We'll be staying there, of course."

Harry spluttered. "What?"

"I've got a friend." Louis shrugged, not mention that the friend was Liam. Nor that Liam had any clue they were coming. Liam could deal. Especially after yesterday. Besides, it technically _was_ Louis' flat too. So.

"But -"

He laughed. "Don't worry Harry. I'm not kidnapping you." He paused. "Well, not _really_. It is for your photos." He paused again. "A little bit."

Harry raised his eyebrows, obviously not at all convinced. He actually looked _worried_. And God, if that wasn't the most endearing thing ever. Which. What did that say? Here was the boy who looked _obscene_ really, with his black button down, unbuttoned to damn near that fucking butterfly and ripped skinny jeans that hardly counted as pants. And his sinfully red lips turned down into a pout. And his big green eyes so wide and confused. And somehow Louis found that endearing. Louis laughed to get his mind off whatever the fuck it was on, reaching out and squeezing Harry's knee.

"Look, don't worry about it, H. I've already spoken to your mum, and she said it's fine. Plus, it is for the shoot. A friend has a studio he's letting us use. So it's okay."

" _Humph_."

 

\--

Harry had made Louis a mix. Yes, a fucking _mix_. It was just so Harry. He had told Louis that it were all the songs they could agree on, plus some of each of their favorites. But what Louis really heard was " _These are all the songs that make me think of you_." Which. Well.

After the fifth song, Louis had to ask. "What _is_ this?"

Harry turned to him, beaming, obviously over his mood. "Do you like it, Lou? This one is one of my favorites."

Louis made a face but hummed in acknowledgement. He wasn't very well about to tell Harry that his favorite song was shit, but. It _was_ kind of shit. Up until now, it had been tolerable. Harry had purposely made every other (shitty) song, a song Louis would like. But this. His head hurt.

" _Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making my eyes at you. What it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to_." Harry sang along, his finger bouncing up and down on his knee to the beat. Louis had to admit, Harry had a good voice. Like really good voice. Like, he'd probably fall asleep tonight dreaming of his voice. He reached up and turned the dial louder despite himself. And yeah, maybe it was so Harry would sing louder. But nobody had to know that.

" _I bet that you look good on the dance floor. I don't know if you're looking for romance or... Don't know what you're looking for. I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor_." Harry sang and Louis suddenly felt _way_ too fucking hot in the car. He rolled all the windows down and focused even harder on the road in front of them. The lyrics, the beat, Harry - it was all too much and Louis very well felt the too much. Harry's hand was light on Louis' thigh and the older boy turned his head to raise an eyebrow.

"I bet _you'd_ look good on the dance floor, Lou." He spoke innocently, though his eyes were anything but.

Louis hummed, nodding his agreement and turned back to the road. This was a Very Bad Idea. It really was.

\--

"Green Day!?"

Harry laughed at Louis' squeal. Which. He'd deny was a squeal until the day he died. It was a _manly shout_. Yeah. That's what it was. "I was going to make a comment to say I like shitty music too-" He paused, hands up in surrender when Louis glared. "But Green Day is _not_ shit."

Louis nodded, a satisfied grin on his face. "Absolutely not."

Harry grinned, revealing his dimples and turned the radio up full blast as they sang along; singing about broken dreams and boulevards. They continued to sing along to both Louis' favorites and Harry's. It was a strange mix, to say the least. Justin Timberlake followed by Lana Del Ray. Lady Gaga followed by The Killers. Olly Murs to The 1975. It was... well. It was _them_. There was no way around that.

Harry didn't seem to mind Louis' songs one bit and even if Louis pouted at first, Harry's hipster-indie shit wasn't _that_ bad. See. He was making effort. He deserved, like, a blow job or something. And no. He wasn't even sorry for that comment. Not one bit.

Especially after he had to listen to Harry sing _Talk Dirty To Me_. For the tenth time. On _repeat_. Louis was going to _die_. That much he knew. And he wasn't even sad about it. Well. Not _entirely_.

" _You know the words to my songs, no habla inglés. Our conversations ain't long, but you know what is_." Harry sang, his eyes never leaving Louis. It was unfair really. The entire thing. Louis wasn't too sure he minded though. Not when Harry was practically eye-fucking him as he drove them to London for the night. Nope. Louis found he didn't mind at all.

" _Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining_." He winked.

Louis smirked and supplied an, "I know my ass is fine, Styles. My best quality." which caused Harry to throw his head back in delicious laughter.

" _All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me._ "

Louis tried. He tried _so fucking hard_ not to make a comment, but Harry was practically begging for it. Which. Okay. Harry begging for it was _not_ what Louis needed to think about. But whatever.

"You know, Styles," He started, switching lanes. "You keep begging like that, I might have to give in eventually."

Harry laughed, still dancing in his seat to the song. "I'll hold you to that."

"You think I'm joking." Louis smirked.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to where his mouth was pressed against Louis' ear through his beanie. He could hear him loud as day, even with Jason Derulo singing about talking dirty though the speakers. "You think _I'm_ joking."

Which. Okay. He wasn't expecting Harry to actually _play along_. But he wasn't complaining. Or surprised after the feisty Harry he had gotten today.   _Definitely_ not complaining though.

Not when Harry's rather large ( _how unfair_ ) hand was making its way up Louis' thigh and at a pace that Louis was sure would kill him. His hand slipped right up Louis' hip and underneath his tee shirt, squeezing gently before Harry sat back in his seat and sang along again. Louis let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _Tease_. Harry was a fucking tease.

" _Dos Cadenas, close to genius. Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis. Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck. Chest to chest, tongue on neck. International oral sex. Every picture I take, I pose a threat_ -"

Louis cut him off, pointing excitedly to a sign. _"Oh look_ , an hour until we're there!"

Harry chuckled quietly, his green eyes shining as he smiled at Louis. And _okay_. Maybe the day wouldn't be that bad. Even if Harry was a fucking tease and so confusing it made his head hurt.

\--

"Hungry, Lou."

Louis chuckled, leaning slightly to ruffle Harry's curls. "We'll be there in like fifteen minutes. I already called Zee and he's got dinner cooking."

"Who?" Louis frowned. "Oh. Duh. I forgot to tell you. We're, uh, staying with Liam and Zayn."

At Harry's blank stare he continued. "I mean, if that's okay. If not, we could like get a hotel or something? Or I could get you a hotel? I mean. It's up to you."

Harry's lips turned upwards into a smile. "No. No, that's fine. Liam's the one I met yesterday, yeah?"

Louis rolled his eyes. As if Harry would forget. "That's him. The ever so delightful and helpful best friend."

Harry smiled. "I liked Liam."

Louis huffed. "Of course you did."

Harry simply grinned brilliantly.

 

\--

 "Harry!" Liam grinned, rushing to the door to hug the young boy.

Louis rolled his eyes and stepped out of his way, muttering a " _Hi to you too, Li_." before grabbing Harry's bag and taking it to his room. He sighed and tossed it on his bed, not even wanting to think about the possibility that come the night, sleeping arrangements would be... _well_. Louis didn't want to think about that. So he didn't.

Instead, he popped his head back into the living room to make sure Liam and Zayn hadn't killed Harry (or embarrassed Louis to death) yet before slipping into his bathroom and hopping in the shower. Because he needed to think. He was trying to do this right. Be _friends_ with Harry. But he was also trying to be professional. Which. Okay. They had done _literally_ no work today. And tonight really wasn't going to involve work either, but. _Tomorrow_. Definitely. Tomorrow would be _work_ , he promised himself.

For now though, there was nothing stopping him from letting out the tension from today. And if he came with Harry's name on his lips and the boy's face in his mind, well, nobody had to know.

When he was fully dressed in a pair of his finest jeans (that Zayn said made his arse to die for, _thank you very much_ ) and a light blue button down that Liam had always said brought out his eyes, for no other reason that he wanted to wear it - not because he was trying to impress anybody, _nope_ \- he finally made his way into the living room, finding it empty.

He rolled his eyes and followed the voices into the kitchen. Louis smiled when he saw Harry with Zayn's apron on, getting the chicken from the oven. Liam and Zayn sat at the table, talking quietly in hushed tones and Justin Timberlake played softly in the background - Zayn's cooking music, he knew well.

"Why are you two making Haz do all the cooking?" He frowned, looking at his best friends.

Zayn shrugged, stubbing out his cigarette and Liam rolled his eyes. "We didn't make him do anything, Lou. He made us sit down."

"I'm sure."

Harry laughed. "It's fine, Lou. Besides, I promised to cook for you from now on, didn't I?"

And _honestly_. Louis could kiss the boy. Because nobody should be that adorable. It really wasn't fair.

He grinned as he stepped around Harry, squeezing his hip lightly as he passed going to the fridge. He pulled out four beers and opened one before giving it to Harry who nodded his thanks as he stirred something that was probably gravy. Louis chuckled at his own joke ( _pun_?). Whatever it was, it was funny to Louis.

When he gave Liam and Zayn their beers they both gave him _A Look_ , which. As Louis knows, is never a good thing. Like ever. It was like they were his parents most days. Which was both really, really fucking terrifying and really weird. Because no. He would never call Liam mummy or Zayn daddy. Like fucking no.

"Dinner's done." Harry beamed, his green eyes finding Louis. He bit on his lower lip, turning it from pink to dark red and Louis had to look away after flashing his own small smile.

"I'll set the table." Louis nodded, more to himself than anyone else. Because _right_. He _does_ that. The looks he was getting from his best friends said otherwise, _but_. Oh well. It _could_ be a thing. He could _change_. _Bleh on them_.

Once the table was set, Louis helped Harry make the plates, both of them falling into an easy pattern. They were just so comfortable around each other, moving around each other and leaning over each other to grab something. They were just. _Them_. There was no other way. Everything had been easy with Harry though, Louis realized. Why he'd ever thought otherwise was absurd.

Louis made sure to get the seat beside Harry. He told himself even if he hadn't wanted it, it was the only seat available. But he knew. And by the knowing smile on Liam's face, he knew as well.

Dinner was nice. It was going well. _Too well_ , Louis realized. Harry had asked how they got together (and they told him the five hour long story about school, and Louis setting them up, and blah blah blah - Louis had heard it before. He lived it.), Liam had asked Harry what he was planning on doing once he graduated, which Louis actually _did_ want to hear. (He had applied to both the boys' school and his sister's school, was just waiting to hear back.) Zayn asked what he wanted to study. (Music, or if not music something fun like law. Which. Okay. Law is not fun. He so hoped that boy studied music.) The rockstar and his photographer boyfriend. Louis quite liked the sound of that.

The conversation had somehow turned onto Louis. Which any other day, would be fine. But not with Harry here. No. That was a _Big No-No._

"So you never did tell me why you chose photography, Lou." Harry smiled softly, his big green eyes on Louis.

And Louis sighed. Because. _Fuck_. Of course. He'd have to tell Harry. Especially when Harry was looking at him like that.

Louis frowned. "It's a long story."

Harry looked around the small table, taking in everyone's expression and half eaten plates. "I know they know it, but I don't."

Louis sighed again, looking down at his plate. Did he _really_ want to get into this right now? It wasn't bad or anything. But. Just. _Sad_. Or something.

Harry placed his hand over Louis' on the table and squeezed softly. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me, Louis. I won't press."

Louis ran the hand that wasn't be enveloped by Harry's fucking huge hand and ran it over his face. "No, it's fine. I mean. I guess I want you to know?"

Liam grinned. "Story time!" "I'll get the wine."

Zayn stood, a frown set on his face. Louis knew he wasn't particially fond of this story, and for good reason. But. Louis hoped that Harry stuck around long enough that it was worth it.

Louis made a face at the wine. "How about whiskey?"

Liam gave Louis another _Look_. "We can get drunk later, Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes and accepted the glass of wine from Zayn. Harry smiled graciously at Zayn, murmering a small "Thank you," to Zayn before returning his attention to Louis. Which. Okay.

\--

 

"Okay," Louis sighed. "Here goes nothing."

Liam and Zayn nodded supportively and he gave a small smile back, grateful he had them. Because really, he didn't know where he'd be if it weren't for those two.

"So you know how I obviously wasn't out in school, yeah?" Louis started, earning a frown and a nod from Harry, so he continued. "Right. Well. I had originally gotten in at our school on a footie scholarship. I don't know if you know that."

Harry blushed. "Yeah, I know."

Louis smiled fondly at the boy. Because like, _of course_ he knew. "Alright, well. I don't even know where to begin." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Louis, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." Harry offered, giving Louis a half smile.

The older boy shrugged. "No. No. It's. No. I mean, I _want_ to tell you."

The three boys at the table waited patiently for Louis to tell his story. He downed the rest of his glass of wine and made a face before taking a deep breath. "Okay. So. It was my first week here, right? And we're all out at this club - me, Liam and Zayn, and we're there having a blast, dancing or whatever. And Liam and Zayn had just gotten together. And we met up with a few of the guys from my team. And _well_."

"They were assholes." Zayn supplied. "To put it lightly."

Louis frowned. "Yeah. They started calling Li and Zee fags and all sorts of shit, and it just. I don't know. It just set me off and like, here they were, finally brave enough to come out and be together and they didn't deserve that. It was bullshit. And _me_." He chuckled bitterly. "Here I was, thinking that uni was going to be my time, you know? Like, I could have it all. I could play footie, not be ashamed or hide who I was. I was on the fence about coming out or not, and I just. I snapped."

Harry's eyes were heavy on Louis' face, staring at the boy with a mix of sympathy and amazement. What the amazement was for, well, Louis had no idea. "You kicked that twat's arse, didn't you?"

Liam grinned proudly. "Like hell he did! It was great, Harry. The shit didn't even get one blow in and Louis had him to the ground, beating the shit out of him."

"He came out that night too. Shoved his tounge down some bloke's throat." Zayn piped in quietly.

Louis frowned, looking down at the table again. "Yeah, not my proudest moment."

Harry nodded, grinning. " _Good_."

Louis looked up, confused as fuck. "Good?"

Harry shrugged. "He deserved it. I hope that he still can't walk."

Louis just shook his head in amazement. Because like. _Who was this boy_? Mr. Never Hurt A Fly - I Wear Flower Crowns - Harry Styles was endorsing Louis beating the shit out of someone? What even _was_ life anymore. Honestly. Louis hadn't a clue.

" _Well_." He sighed, allowing himself a small smile. "He had a broken nose and a black eye for a month."

Harry grinned wider than ever before, his dimple impossible deep. "That a boy!"

Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"And good call on the snog, always a good time for that."

All four of the boys laughed. Because Louis was pretty sure Liam and Zayn were thinking the same thing he was. Who _was_ Harry Styles?

"But." Louis shrugged after the laughter had died down. "I got sacked from the team. So _that_ sucked."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I guess my teammates didn't like the fact they had an openly gay teammate."

Harry was about to argue, say something that Louis was sure would make him fall even more for this mystery of a boy.

"And my coach didn't like the fact I benched his star player for the entire season."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "But he deserved it!"

Louis shrugged. "It is what it is."

Liam shot Harry a sympathetic look. Because of course he knew how it felt, not being able to make Louis see that it wasn't okay. It _wasn't_. It wasn't. _It wasn't._ And of course Louis knew that. He wasn't _dumb_. He just. It is what it is. It's life and life happens.

"Anyways. I always liked taking pictures, so. That just kind of happened too, I guess."

It was silent after that. Harry's face was a mixture of anger and something Louis couldn't quite place. Zayn was frowning, staring at Louis. Liam was making a plan in his mind, Louis could tell. He had grown to know each of their faces over the years and Liam's face obviously meant nothing good for Louis. And _Louis_. Well. He still couldn't believe he had told Harry that. And he really couldn't believe Harry's reaction. But. The night had more pressing issues, and Liam informed then all that they'd be leaving for the club in an hour. Louis just knew this had Bad Idea written all over it.

\--

Louis was laying on his bed, Harry's iPod playing through his headphones when Harry emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis had argued that he _just_ had a shower before they left when Harry had simply rolled his eyes and said he needed a shower. So whatever. Louis wasn't going to bitch if Harry was going to walk into his bedroom in just a small black towel. No. Louis was not going to whine. Well. Maybe a little. Because _really_. That boy's body should be illegal.

Louis closed his eyes, humming along to some song talking about kissing slowly and running. Both of which Louis was highly considering. He wondered briefly if Harry was this comfortable barely clothed around everybody, but then thought, of course he is. It's Harry.

The bed dipped as Harry sat down and Louis popped one eye open wearily. "Are you decent?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm always decent."

Louis rolled his eyes and opened his eyes, not moving from his laying position. His bed was the most comfortable bed in the world, after all. Probably even better than Harry's, he was willing to bet. Harry watched him with dark eyes, his gaze skittering over Louis body before coming back to his face. Louis had expected a cheeky remark or a wondering question about tonight, or all of this - or just _something_.

What he didn't expect was for Harry to lie beside him, their sides pressed together and Harry's hand taking his. Louis looked over at Harry with his eyebrows furrowed. Harry turned his head and smiled at Louis, his eyes staring right into Louis' blue ones.

"Hi." Harry whispered quietly.

Louis smiled. "Hi."

Harry smiled, just a soft smile that Louis was pretty sure looked pretty damn fond. "Whatcha listening to?" 

Louis took one of the headphones out of his ears and handed it to Harry, who put it in his right ear closest to Louis. His eyes fluttered closed as he mouthed the lyrics and Louis thought it wasn't _fair_. It wasn't fair that Harry was so close yet so far. It wasn't fair that the boy was flawless. It wasn't fair that Harry was Harry and he was just. Louis. He was just Louis and he didn't have a chance in hell with this boy. And it had only been four days with Harry. Four days. And he was already so far gone. It didn't matter that he'd had a thing for Harry since he could remember. Because this boy beside him, was not the same boy from school. This wasn't the clumsy (well, _maybe_ ), curly haired (well, again), awkward, innocent boy from years ago.

No. This was _Harry_. Who was a fucking giant, and well, a little clumsy, but in a totally adorable way. Who was most definitely no longer awkward but had grown into himself and was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. This was Harry who was most definitely not innocent - if he had ever been. This was Harry who had grown on Louis faster than anyone could have ever guessed. This was Harry who Louis so so fucking gone for it made his head spin and his heart hurt.

Because. Like. This wasn't _supposed_ to happen. At all. He was supposed to be professional about this. He was supposed to do the shoot while staying with his mum on holiday before going back to London for work. He was supposed to do a simple job. An easy job they had said. Just go take pictures of some kid because his mom wanted photos. Simple. Easy.

Not quite. If it had been _anyone_ else but Harry, then yeah. Sure. But no. It was his luck - or fate, maybe, he thought with a heart wrenching feeling - that it had been Harry.

Harry, who made him laugh like he hadn't laughed in years. Harry, who understood him more than he understood himself most days. Harry, who put up with his antics and dramatics and never made a fuss. Harry, who was just so lovely, all around.

Yeah, Louis thought, it had to be fate.

He opened his eyes to see Harry propped on his elbow, leaning over Louis. His eyes were bright and warm and staring into Louis' and Louis couldn't find it in himself to even _want_ to look away. So he didn't. The song they were listening to was on loop, so he listened as the band sang about kissing slowly and not running and Louis thought, no, he'd never run. Not from Harry.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, through the window, the moon above you and the streets below._

And _yeah_ , Louis thought. Took the words right out of his mouth.

Harry grinned, his eyes flicking to Louis' lips, twice, before meeting his eyes again.

Louis raised an eyebrow, trying to steady the beating in his heart. He could _not_ fuck this up. He could _not_ fuck this up. He fucking couldn't.

" _Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_." Harry sang quietly, reaching out and brushing his fingers over the bags under Louis' eyes. The bags that were there because he hadn't slept a wink the night before, his mind on a constant loop of _HarryHarryHarry_.

Then again, the past four days had been a constant blur of _HarryHarryHarry_ so.

As the song faded out, Harry grabbed the ear buds from both of their ears and tossed the iPod to the side. Louis could feel Harry's chest on his own, his fingers still brushing over his cheekbones. Louis could feel the steady beat of Harry's heart against his own and blushed, realizing that Harry could feel the unsteady beating of his own. He was about to make a snarky remark, defend his heart's traitor status, but he couldn't. Because.

Because Harry was leaning closer, his lips barely brushing against Louis' as if to ask _is this okay_? And _fuck_. It was more than okay. His hands, that had been otherwise preoccupied at the back of his head came forward and one went to the front of Harry's ridiculously low scoop neck top and the other went roughly to the back of the younger boy's neck, pulling him to meet his lips in the softest kiss Louis' ever experienced.

Their lips brushed against each other's softly, just the fainest amount of pressure and Louis wanted nothing more than to stay like that for the rest of his life. Harry giggled. He actually fucking _giggled_ into the kiss, sending Louis' heart beating even more sporadically. Their lips fit together perfectly. Because like. Of _course_ they did. It was Louis and Harry. And oh wow, yeah. These were _Harry's_ lips on his. Harry's so soft, plump, biteable lips. On his. And Louis was in heaven. He nipped at the other boy's bottom lip lightly and yep, _totally_ biteable.

Harry broke their kiss for a moment, squirming so he was comfier and settled totally on top of Louis. Which - Louis wasn't complaining. At all. The moment Harry's lips returned to his own the kiss took on a whole other life. It was no longer soft and caring, but hot and needy and urgent. And it wasn't helping that Louis could now feel every single inch of Harry's body on top of his. Harry's lips were hot on his own and he couldn't breathe but he quickly found he didn't care, because every breath he lost was another breath Harry gave. Harry was everywhere. It was like a fire lighting through his body and it was just _HarryHarryHarry_. It was everything Louis had ever wanted.

Harry nibbled at Louis' lower lip before running his tounge along it, rolling his hips into Louis', earning a throaty moan from the boy beneath him. Louis parted his lips for Harry and they explored each other as quickly and needily as was possible. Because like. For Louis, as least - this was unexpected. Well. _Almost_. But either way, he wasn't questioning or bitching or worrying. He'd gladly take anything Harry offered without a second thought.

"Lou, Harry are you-" Harry untangled himself from Louis quickly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before turning around, seeing Liam standing in the doorway, a blush on his cheeks and a knowing smirk. Damn Liam and The Look.

Louis sighed and sat up, running a hand over his face, his other still firmly holding onto Harry's waist, was was sitting half on top of him. Not that he minded.

"What did you need, Li?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Just wanted to let you guys know that we're ready whenever you wanted to go." He smiled, like the mother hen he was.

Louis nodded, glancing to Harry who has his lips pursed and his brows furrowed like he was in deep concentration. Which. Fuck. Lovely. "Okay, give us a few minute, yeah?"

Liam nodded and shot Louis _another look_ before shutting the door behind him.

Louis rolled his eyes as he heard Liam's excited giggle even after he'd closed the door and was halfway down the hall. He sighed and turned towards Harry, squeezing his hip gently. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Harry looked up, as if he had forgotten Louis were there. "Hmm. Yeah."

Louis frowned. "Come on, Haz. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just." Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair creating a quiff that he's sure was never the plan. "It's _not_ okay, you know?"

Louis fish mouthed, trying to process that. Because. _What_. Harry had kissed _him_. And. What. " _What_?"

Harry sighed again, reaching out and grabbing Louis' hand that wasn't around his waist, intertwining their fingers. Perfect fit, Louis thought. Yet it again.

"Earlier. Like, when you said it was what it was. It wasn't okay. It's not okay."

Louis frowned. Because again. _What_. Harry was worried about some silly conversation they'd had over an _hour_ ago? "What's not okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed because Louis wasn't getting it. Of course he wasn't getting it, though. He had just properly snogged _Harry_. Who was still here. And worried about something that happened years ago. So yeah, Louis wasn't exactly with it.

"Like, what happened, you know? How they treated you and how it happened. What happened. None of that is okay." Harry spoke quietly, keeping his eyes on their intertwined fingers. Louis smiled softly. Because really. _This fucking boy_.

"No," He spoke just as quietly as Harry. "It's not okay." He paused, pulling Harry closer to him. The younger boy rested his head on Louis' shoulder and sighed. "But I got through it, yeah? And I guess, you know, I'm better for it or somehow."

Harry made a small sound of disagreement but Louis went on. "No. I mean, _really_. You know how I was two years ago."

Harry chuckled but didn't otherwise comment.

"Yeah," Louis chuckled. "I was a right arsehole, I know. But after that I learned that I wasn't top dog anymore, if I ever was. And I just, I don't know, it was a reality check, I guess. And it helped put a lot of things into perspective."

"Meh."

Louis laughed, squeezing the boy tight against him. "Did you seriously just meh me, Harry Styles?"

Harry grinned up at Louis, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. "I just. I don't think I agree."

"How so?"

Harry gave a halfhearted shrug. "You were pretty amazing two years ago too, Lou."

Louis snorted. "No, I wasn't."

"Meh."

"Will you stop doing that?" Louis chuckled, looking down at Harry with bright eyes. It was odd, being taller than Harry. But he supposed when Harry was half lying on top of him, half slouching into him, it worked. Though it must be really fucking uncomfortable.

" _Meh_."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. "But I'm being serious here, Haz."

Harry frowned. "I know you are."

"What's the face for?"

"That's what I don't _understand_."

Louis made a face. "What don't you understand, babe?"

Harry smiled brightly at the name and Louis' heart swelled. Just a bit. "It's just. You're great, you know? But _no_. I don't think that you really do. Because you've always been great. But I don't think you see how great you were, are, will be." He paused, leaning his head again Louis' shoulder as he looked up at him seriously. "Louis Tomlinson will live to do great, great things. This I know."

Louis laughed. "You really are something, Harry."

"Lou-"

He cut him off. " _My point_ is, it helped. Yeah, it fucking sucked. A lot. But it is what it is. And it really did help."

Harry was about to ask how when Louis kissed him quickly, taking the question from his lips. "Because," He breathed against the younger boy's lips. "The old me wouldn't be able to love you like this."

And _well_. If that shut both of them up until they left for the club, well. It happened. And Louis hadn't _meant_ to say it. Or word what he was trying to say like that. But it had just slipped. And Harry probably thought he was insane. It had been four days. _Four. Days._ Roughly thirty hours. You can't fall in love in thirty hours. There's no way. But the thing is. He _did_ mean it, even if he didn't mean to say it. Because _yeah_ , Louis was falling for this boy. May have already hit the ground.

And Louis could tell that Harry was weary. He could tell that he was scared. Even if he wouldn't admit it. He just wanted to grab the boy by his arms and scream at the top of his lungs, _"I'm not a bad guy anymore. It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me! I promise I'll never hurt you!"_ but. That would probably run Harry off even more. And after his slip, he'd have to tread extra lightly. Even when he just wanted to run through every red light, Harry's hand in his and run full speed towards the happy ending that Louis prayed they got.

Until then though, he was perfectly fine being Harry's friend. Who is _so_ not in love with him.

 

* * *

 

[Tumblr ](http://hewantstomarryharry.tumblr.com/)// [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/BrookeValerio)if you want to throw rotten tomatoes or talk or have any questions anything.

[Harry's Mix ](http://8tracks.com/bvalerio/roadtrip-mix)if you care to have a listen!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up soon!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. I know I was gonna make it a oneshot, but I'm just ready for you guys to see this. I'm super excited about this fic, and it's one of my favorite things I've ever written, but if you don't feel the same, please let me know!
> 
> xx


End file.
